K Project : 100 Drabbles
by HOMRA-vanguard16
Summary: The drabbles will mostly contain Reader x Character. :)
1. Criminal (Mikoto x Reader)

**Criminal [Mikoto x Reader]**

* * *

The room felt cold and quiet. The concrete walls surround me, isolated from everything around me. It was all my fault. I have to do it for her. All I wanted for her is to keep her safe, and I have to experience this loneliness again without her.

I rolled to my sides, facing away the cell door from where I'm sleeping. I couldn't stop thinking about her. But I had to leave her. Thought it was still my fault. Leaving her in Reisi's hands, it was stupid. Why did I leave her? I couldn't stop thinking about it!

"Mikoto." A voice whispered. My eyes shot open. I quickly sat up straight and faced the person. Her beautiful bright orbs shown right in front of me, she held a frown on her face as she stared at me with innocent eyes. "Are you okay?" Her voice was light and smooth. I missed that voice so dearly.

"_... Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with Reisi." I spoke.

"I wanted to meet you again, so I came down here and check if you were okay."

"I thought you don't want me to be with you again."

"I know what I said but I couldn't stop thinking about you." _ furrowed her eyes.

"But I'm a criminal now. There's nothing you can do. If Reisi finds out that you're here with me, he would kill me."

_ looked down. I frowned and looked away from her.

"If you really need me, why can't you just run away from him and be with me. I want to love you again but I don't know if you ever still need me. You're all I could think of. I know it was wrong for me to leave you with him and it was stupid. All I want was another chance from you. "

_ stood up and went to hug me, her slim arms coiled up around my waist and her head buried on my chest. "I missed you Mikoto. I need you because I love you and I want you back." she whispered. I slowly coiled my arms around her back and hugged her tight.

"I missed you too..._..."

* * *

**This is my first time writing a drabble. I don't know if you guys like it, but it was worth it for me to write it. T.T I don't think this one was really good. But I think it might be good later in the next one. But please review about what you think about this drabble. Thank you~**


	2. Mine (Saruhiko x Reader)

**Mine (Saruhiko x Reader)**

* * *

"Hey, _!" Misaki shouted running towards the female who was sitting alone in the bar with Izumo. He carried his skateboard under his arms until he reached her. _ raised her eyebrows with wonder, waiting for him to continue. "Hey, I just noticed that there's a new skating rink at the park! Wanna come with me!" Misaki said, excited for this moment to come.

"What? Seriously dude?! " _ grinned. She got out of her seat and took Misaki's wrist as she dragged him outside. "Let's get going then! I wanna check it out!" Misaki grinned and went in the same pace with her as they ran outside of the bar.

"Wait, where's you're skateboard?" Misaki stopped.

_ stopped and realization hit her within 3 seconds. "Oh, forgot about that." She smiled apologetically. She went back inside the bar and grabbed her skateboard that was placed by the couch.

"Where are you going?" A voice said behind her. She turned around to face a frowning Fushimi walking towards her. She held the skateboard in front of his face to show him.

"I'm gonna go to the skateboard rink with Misaki-kun." She walked around him to go back out to meet up with Misaki when she felt Saruhiko pull her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Well, I say you can't go to with him." Saruhiko smirked. _ blushed but squirmed from his tight grip around her. Saruhiko chuckled and tightened his grip even more. "You're mine."

_ blushed red like a tomato. She wanted to scream but her mouth didn't have enough muscle to shout.

In the background, Izumo just stayed behind the counter of his bar staring at the two teenagers as he wipes the wine glasses with an awkward smile.

* * *

**Never thought it would end up like this, though it was good enough. :) Please review if you guys liked it.**

**Note: I would be posting 2 drabbles every two days or three (maybe) depends on my schedule since I'm a very busy girl. :) But maybe I will, I'll promise you guys that. It's quite fun writing drabbles though. I think I can keep up with all this. :D**


	3. Coke (Reisi x Reader)

**Coke (Reisi x Reader)**

* * *

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked, holding a small notepad on her hand.

"We'll both have the Sukiyaki please." Reisi answered as he turned his head to face _. The waitress wrote it down and faced back at them.

"Drinks?" She asked again.

"I'll have the coke!" _ raised her hand.

"_, this is a traditional japanese restaurant." Reisi said pushing up his glasses with his thumb. "They don't serve soft drinks." _ put her head down and nodded.

"We actually do serve soft drinks sir." The waitress smiled. _ head popped up and grinned.

Reisi sighed from embarrassment. "Then let her have the coke while I'll have the tea."

"We ran out of tea sir."

"How about herbal tea?"

The waitress shook her head no.

"Jasmine tea?"

"They're all sold out sir. We only have soft drinks available."

"How about water?"

"We have cold water."

"Nevermind. Do you have anything that's hot?"

"We have coffee."

"Oh c'mon honey." _ smiled. "Just order coke instead."

"But I don't like anything American. And if you're going to ask me to get ice tea, no I will not."

"My husband here will take the coke." She said to the waitress. The waitress nodded and left the table. Reisi noticed the waitress was leaving and he tried to call out for her but she was long gone. Reisi glared at his wife while she grinned like a child. "Oh c'mon Reisi. It's just coke. It wont hurt."

"I despise it."

After a few minutes, their drinks arrived and _ smiled at Reisi. "Here it is. Why don't you try it?"

"No."

"I'll give you a kiss if you drink it."

Reisi raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"The cheek."

"The lips." He demanded.

"Okay, the lips then." She giggled.

Reisi kept his eyes on _'s face as he took the glass and drank the drink with a small sip.

"How is it?" She asked.

"I never liked it but it was okay. Now, give me my kiss." Reisi smirked. _ giggled and leaned in to her husband and placed a peck on his lips.

"There, better?" Reisi nodded and smiled.

"When I take another sip of this, can you give me another peck?"

_ laughed and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**I don't know if you guys are reading all of my drabbles, but I'll still be writting more even if there's not a lot of people that are reading this. Love you guys, to whoever you are that's reading my drabbles! ^o^**


	4. Boo boo (Misaki x Reader)

**Boo Boo (Misaki x Reader)**

* * *

"Yata! Stop moving around!" _ shouted as she placed a bandage on Misaki's right cheek.

"But it f***ing hurts!" Misaki gritted his teeth.

"You only have a lot of small cuts, bruises and scrapes on your face, arms and legs y'know." She raised her eyebrow.

"What I mean is the stab on my shoulder woman!"

"Hey! Don't call me woman! I'm your girlfriend and you aren't suppose to call your girlfriend that! Plus, this is what you get for fighting with Saruhiko again."

"He started it!" Misaki pouted.

"Yeah right..."

"Its true. He's the one who- AHH!" Misaki shouted out when he felt his shoulder sting from the alcohol that _ just poured.

"Stop screaming and man up Yata. It's just a stab on the shoulder." She said and started to wash the deep cut with a clean cloth.

"Shut up. I know you would also scream if I pour that in your wound."

"True..." _ stood up and smiled. "There. Finished." Misaki examined his wounds and stood up. He mouthed thanks and smiled. Misaki was about to leave when _ grabbed his arm and kissed his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Misaki asked.

"A kiss to help it get better and faster." She grinned.

"Oh..." Misaki blushed. "Um... You also forgot to heal one injury." He stepped closer with his head down from shyness.

"Hmm?"

"You see, I got this cut on my lips and I was wondering if you could kiss it too."

_ realized what he wants and giggled. "Okay, I'll heal that wound with a kiss then." _ leaned in and kissed Misaki in the lips. Misaki smiled between the kiss and deepened it, giving a meaning that he's enjoying it. "Is your boo boo better now?"

"Yep. I think it's already healed up."

Saruhiko passed by them with a scrawl. "You guys are so disgusting. Get a room."

"Shut up you monkey!" Misaki shouted.

"Just ignore him." _ smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "He's just jealous that he doesn't have a boo boo and a girlfriend to kiss it for him."

"I'm lucky to have a boo boo." Misaki said.

"Or maybe your lucky to have me."

"Yeah. That too." He laughed.

* * *

**OmO THNX FOR THE REVIEWS! *bows* I am honored!**


	5. Accidents Happen (Izumo x Reader)

**Accidents Happen (Izumo x Reader)**

* * *

"_-chan?" Izumo called from the counter of the bar where he was busy arranging his wine glasses and wine bottles in its proper place. _ walked towards him and waited for him to continue. "Can you please hold these for me?" He handed out 3 wine glasses as she took them in her hands.

Izumo started to arrange some things on the counter when a frightened Rikio suddenly ran into the bar with Misaki behind holding his baseball bat up, getting ready Rikio on the head. The two boys ran around the bar while _ just followed them with her eyes.

"Oi! No running around the bar!" Izumo shouted at them. It seems that they didn't hear him. They still continued their chase when Rikio came in front of the counter. Misaki raised his bat to hit Rikio on the head until he ducked his head to avoid Misaki's powerful and strong hit. Misaki's bat 'accidentally' smashed the marble counter but he still continued to chase after the runt.

_was surprised and looked at Izumo to see that his cheerful expression dramatically changed as dark aura surrounded him. _ was going to speak to calm him down until Rikio 'accidentally' pushed her making the 3 wine glasses fall out of her hands. The glass broke into a million pieces from the hard impact. Izumo turned to _ and looked at the broken glass with a surprised look on his face.

"I-Izumo-kun. G-Gomen." _ apologized. Her head was down in embarrassment and shame. She felt a hand on her head, then a ruffle. She looked up and saw Izumo with a smile on his face.

"It's okay. I'm not going to be angry at you." He said. "I'm just glad that you're not hurt. But be careful next time okay?" _ nodded. "Good. Now don't feel bad for yourself. Accidents happen, right?"

* * *

**I ditched my studying for my exam :P I just feel lazy studying at home. I mostly study before the exam though. XD Well, gotta continue playing Final Fantasy 7. Love you guys for those who are reading!~**


	6. Caught You (Dark Saruhiko x Reader)

**Caught You (Dark!Saruhiko x Reader)**

* * *

"_-chan~" A psychopathic voice called out my name as it echoed through the empty bloody hallways of the SCEPTER 4 headquarters. My heart raced and I scurried my way to the front door of the headquarters to get away from the person chasing after me. My legs ran and ran avoiding the dead bodies that laid on the ground.

My tears started to cascade down my face and my heart raced from fear. Why? Why does he have to do this? He killed everyone in the SCEPTER 4 especially the King and now, he's going to get me next!

"You can run, but you can't hide _-chan~" His voice echoed again. My fear increased and forced myself to go faster. "I'm your friend, right?! You can't run away from me, right?! You love me, right?! Why don't you come here so I could taste that beautiful blood of yours on my blade?!"

I kept my steps soft and quiet, trying to avoid him to hear them. And that's when my heart lightened when I saw the entrance door of the SCEPTER 4 headquarters. An exit! I rejoiced in my mind for my escape.

Once I was closer to it, my heart sank. They were locked with blue fired bars.

"No..." I breathed. I dropped to my knees as they were stained with everyone's blood that was on the floor.

"Found you."

I eyes shot out and swiftly turned around to face a black silhouette surrounded with Blue and Red aura. He held his sabre in hand and his knives in the other, each of them filled with blood. I was too afraid. I was too weak to get my sabre out of it's sheath. I could see his sadistic grin plastered on his face. Specks of blood were splattered and stained around his face, hair and uniform. And his eyes weren't the calm blue ones before... They were as red as blood. His stare weakened me with fear and I was afraid that he would kill me here, right now.

He walked his way towards me and I stepped back away from him until my back was close to the locked entrance door.

"Don't be afraid of me _-chan~" He sang. "It's me, Saruhiko."

"No! You're not the Saruhiko that I know! He would never do a thing like this!" I shouted with all my might, putting aside my fears and try to act strong. "I hate you!"

Saruhiko gritted his teeth and was about to pierce his blade through my heart when he stopped in dead silence. His eyes lowered to my exposed legs. He licked his lips when his lustful eyes examined my weak body.

"I think I have something else in mind that I want to do with you..."

* * *

**Just wanna make something more sexy and dark. :3 I love Saruhiko's sadistic attitude~ It makes him look hot~ Love you guys!**


	7. Cookies (Kuroh x Reader)

**Cookies (Kuroh x Reader)**

* * *

_ watched Kuroh bake cookies in Yashiro's dorm kitchen. She sat on a chair staring at his hands pouring a bowl of batter onto a tray before putting it into the over. She sighed and pouted. "Why are you so good at cooking and baking Kuroh-kun?!" She said.

Kuroh looked at her behind his shoulder and smiled. "I'm just fond of it, thats all."

_ pouted at the simple question. "If you're so fond of it, mind if you could teach me?"

"You don't know how to cook?" Kuroh raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think when I asked you to teach me?"

Kuroh fully turned to her. "I'm not a very good teacher at teaching things though..."

"Oh... Well, I've heard guys that know how to cook are popular with the girls."

"You think so?" Kuroh smirked.

"No, I just think its gay." _ smirked back. A vein mark appeared on Kuroh's temple and struggled to stop himself from lunging at _.

After a few moments of waiting for the cookies to be baked, the timer was off and Kuroh took them out of the oven. He placed them on a plate and _ leaned in to smell the sweet aroma of the newly baked cookies.

"These are amazing!" _ exclaimed as she look one cookie and took a bite of it leaving a few crumbs near her lips.

"You've got crumbs near your lips there." Kuroh said.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

Kuroh walked towards her and leaned as they were face to face. Kuroh licked the crumbs away which made her blush. "There, all clean."

* * *

**XD I got this cookie scene from Ouran High School Host Club where Hikaru or Kaoru licked the cookie crumbs from Haruhi's cheek~ Well, thanx for reading and please review~ I Love You All~ And I also forgot to say Happy Valentines day in the previous chapter, so, HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY~**


	8. White Day (Yashiro x Reader)

**White Day (Yashiro x Reader)**

* * *

My hands trembled as I held the gift behind my back. My face was red and hot and I just can't take the nervousness. Today is March 14, a very special day, White Day. And today is the day for me to confess to him! And I musn't mess this up. I was in the classroom where Yashiro was, talking to Kukuri and Kuroh. I breathed in and exhaled before approaching him building up courage inside me.

Kuroh noticed me and pulled Kukuri out. He smiled and winked at me. "Huh? Kuroh-kun? What are you doing?" Kukuri asked.

"I forgot to tell you that Souta wants to talk to you about something outside."

"HUH?!

"Hmm? Oh _-chan! You're here!" Yashiro smiled.

"Y-Yashiro-kun." I stuttered. "I w-want to give you something!"

"Really? Okay!"

I took another breath and bowed down showing him the present. "Happy White Day, Y-Yashiro-kun!"

Everyone in the classroom stared at us when I shouted the greeting out loud. Yashiro was shoked but smiled after. He took the gift and gave out a soft chuckle. "Arigatou, _-chan." He said. I pulled my head up to look at his smiling face.

"Umm, I also want to say something to-" I was cut off short when I felt pairs of lips on my forehead. The soft feeling on my forehead then disappeared and I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too~" He said.

* * *

**I was planning to post this in White Day, but I've been itching to write it right now and so I did! THNX 4 READING! MWA! LUV U GUYS~**


	9. Bad Thought (Misaki x Reader)

**Bad Thought (Misaki x Reader)**

* * *

Mikoto and the HOMRA gang was about to go inside the bar to meet up with Misaki and Izumo and to get a nice cold drink in the summer heat, but they suddenly stopped right in front of the door when voices were heard inside.

"M-Misaki-kun..." A females voice cried out. "Get it out of me now..." They all realised it was _'s voice.

"Just hold still. Don't move." Misaki's voice popped out.

"N-No! Don't! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!" She cried. Mikoto's eyes were wide and the others started to get nosebleeds or bright pink coloured cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Misaki grumbled.

"Gah! It hurts!"

Mikoto just had enough with it. He kicked the door down to see _ and Misaki sitting on the floor with they heads facing them. Not to mention Izumo at the background staring at the two teens.

"_, Yata, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked.

"She pricked her finger with a needle. Plus, it's kinda stuck in there." Misaki said bluntly. Suddenly, he pulled the needle put of _'s petite finger as she did a little scream. "There. It's out. Now stop crying like a pussy!"

"I thought you two were doing... umm..." Mikoto started.

_, Misaki and Izumo faced him. "You thought we were doing what?" They asked.

"Nothing..." Mikoto mumbled and walked upstairs of the bar with Anna.

* * *

**XD lol pervy Mikoto~**


	10. Special Than A Gift (Tatara x Reader)

**Special Than a Gift (Tatara x Reader)**

* * *

My birthday was a blast! Me and everyone else in HOMRA had a lot of fun during the party. Nice food, a pretty cute cake, some alcohol for the guys, fun games and super awesome presents! Plus, me and Anna got super hyper today because of the chocolates we just ate, since the chocolate had a liquid chocolate in the outside, a harder one at the inside and gooey liquid chocolate in the very inside of it. It was fantastic! I was also happy that Tatara-kun played me a song on his guitar. I think it was called Tsumetai Heya, Hitori. I loved it and I loved it even more when he said it was dedicated to me.

Once the feast, the games and the performance was over, it was time for me to open my gifts that everyone game me. All of the things they all gave me were simple but they were all very special to me. But the only one who I didn't have a gift yet was Tatara.

"Tatara-kun? You didn't get a present for me?" I asked when the party was over. It was, like, 1 in the morning right now.

"Of coarse I do have a present for you, _-chan!" Tatara smiled.

"So... Where is it?" I asked again.

Tatara looked around the HOMRA bar for any signs of the other members. He then turned to look at me with a smile. "Okay, close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok." I closed my eyes and waited for him to give me his present. I waited patiently for him when I felt a soft pressure on my lips. They were soft and they taste like... chocolate.

My eyes opened when I saw two partly opened brown eyes staring at mine. Tatara let go of the kiss and smiled to himself. "That's my present for you. I wanted to give you something that will last forever and not rotten up or get torn down. So I decided to give my love for you. Meaning, I love you _-chan."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say but looked at him with my mouth open. "T-Tatara-kun..." I softly spoke. Watery tears started to form and I began to cry. I don't know what I'm doing but I just don't know what to react with my first confession. So, I cried. Tatara chuckled and pulled me into a comforting hug. "I-I love y-you too." I said through my cries and sobs.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Tatara asked. "It's my second gift for you, so I was asking if I could be your boyfriend?"

"Yeeeeeees!" I bursted out as my words were muffled from his chest. My tears started to fall more because of the first confession that I had and the two special long lasting gifts given to me.

* * *

**XD so fluffy! But cute at the same time. QwQ thank you for tour reviews and your favourites and your following! I'm so happy! *bursts out tears of joy***


	11. Do As I Say (Yashiro x Reader)

**Do as I Say (Yashiro x Reader)**

* * *

"Yashiro-kun, since you're the Silver King, should I treat you like a King?" _ asked, sitting on the floor next to Yashiro's bed as Yashiro lays down on it.

Yashiro faced _ and smiled. "If you wanted to, you can. But since I'm the king, you'll have to be my knight." He grinned.

"Why a Knight?"

"You'll protect me right? You're my best friend and I'm your best friend. Which means you'll protect me, but when you're in trouble, I'll save you like what any King would do to their loyal trusted Knights."

"Okay. Then as your Knight, I will protect you my Lord!" I said with a playful grin.

Yashiro smiled and caressed her cheek soothingly. She froze and stared at him as he still continued the routine.

"Well, as my Knight," He softly said. "You should do what the King says."

_ blushed and gulped as she slowly nods her head.

* * *

**:D what do you think is Shiro-chan gonna do? ;)**


	12. Glasses (Reisi x Reader)

**Glasses (Reisi x Reader)**

* * *

I sat silently looking at Reisi as we drank tea. He sat there calmly and drank his tea without looking at me. I grimaced at how annoyed I am when I look at his face.

The reason is, I have never seen Reisi without his glasses and I'm itching to see his face without them and without letting him notice that I'm trying to do this stupid thing. So my plan was to splash this tea onto his face so he could take his glasses off and it's my chance to see my victory!

I have tried a lot of attempts, like peeping in his bathroom to see him take a shower without his glasses off but he caught me plus his glasses were still on him. Then I tried to take it off in his sleep but he was actually fake sleeping. And finally, I did a spar with him so I could take his glasses off but he won and I lose.

I looked down at the table with a kettle of hot tea. I smirked and stood up causing the table to flip which was on purpose. "Oh, Reisi-sama. I'm sorry, it was an accident." I smirked. I was expecting a crash from the kettle and a splash but it didn't come.

I peeped behind to see Reisi holding the kettle successfully with his left hand. He turned to me and placed the kettle on the ground. "And what was your purpose for doing that, Ms. _?"

"Huh? That wasn't on purpose sir. It was an accident." I replied.

"Tell me the true." He said seriously as he gave me his 'tell-me-or-else-you'll-be-out-of-SCEPTER4-for-good stare'.

I growled and said it anyways. "Fine! I'm sorry for what I did sir, but I'm just trying to see what you look like without glasses sir." I blushed from total embarrassment.

"Then why didn't you say so." Reisi said. He removed his glasses and smirked at me. "You are my left hand. You don't have to be shy about that."

My eyes levelled to his glass less face. My face heated up and slowly walk out of his office with a bow when I reached outside. "The monkey was right..." I said to myself. "He does look hot without them..."

* * *

**:3 yes, yes he does, dear~ absolutely mouth-watering hot...**


	13. Cute But Dangerous (SCEPTER 4 x Reader)

**Cute But Dangerous (SCEPTER 4 x Reader)**

* * *

"Sir," Saruhiko came inside Reisi's office. "Someone wants to meet you from outside."

Reisi looked up. He sighed and went outside of his office with Saruhiko. Once he was in the hallway, he saw a lot of his men gathered up together. They huddled into a circle as if they were looking at someone. He could hear all of them saying their coo's and aww's which got Reisi curious. He cleared his throat which gave everyone's attention to him. They all stood up straight and gave way for Reisi to see the person that was looking for him.

That's when he saw a little girl that has a height past his waist, kinda of chibi like. He walked up to her and knelt down to her height. "What is your name little girl?" He asked her as he stared into her very huge orbs.

"_..." she said smiling. Her voice was cute and squeaky, like Reisi just wants to squish her and hug her.

"Are you the one who wants to talk to me?"

_ nodded cutely which made all of the men behind gave out a nosebleed and Saruhiko trying to prevent to look at her face. "Yup! I was asking if you could help me find my little sister." She said.

"Okay. Then who is your little sister?"

"_, what are you doing here?" A voice called out. Everyone looked at the person to see that it was Seri.

"You know her?" Reisi said.

Seri grabbed _'s hand and nodded. "Of coarse. She's my big sister obviously."

Everyone's mouths dropped. They compared the abnormal height between the two girls. Seri's height was twice the height of _ which she ends up to be half the size of Seri. Seri's looks were curvy and sexy while _'s is more of a chibi type.

The boys couldn't take it so they let their noses bleed around the whole hallway as they looked at _'s adorable chibi like face.

"Please don't fall for her..." Seri rolled her eyes but gave out a warning in her voice. "My older sister is Yandere and quite sadistic sometimes..."

Everyone froze and looked at _ as she just continued to smile cutely while holding her younger sisters hand.

* * *

_I don't know where did I get this idea for a personality of the reader but this personality is too cute and awesome! Lol _

_I also wanna try to do like a group x reader, so I made this one! :) I have read all of your reviews about your request and of coarse I'll do them! Thank you. _

_But first, I'll do **miyame-chan's** request first by making the minor characters x reader... So I decided to make a Kosuke x Reader because I love how he picks up stray animals and asks Izumo or Mikoto if he could keep them. XD_

_Enjoy the next chapter!_


	14. Let's Play House (Kosuke x Reader)

**Let's Play House (Kosuke x Reader)**

* * *

Me and Kosuke went inside the HOMRA bar when we saw Izumo talking with Mikoto. This was our chance to ask them if we could keep it, so we walked towards them as they spotted us.

"Mikoto-san." I said. Mikoto turned to face me with dull eyes. "Can we ask you something?"

He just nodded. Kosuke stepped forward and took out a baby from behind his back. Mikoto and Izumo's eyes grew large like they were going to explode out of their sockets.

"We found this baby in _'s doorstep." Kosuke said. "I think it was abandoned by its mother."

"No, you will not keep it!" Izumo panicked. "We can't keep a baby here at the bar! It's too dangerous!"

"Just let them have it." Mikoto said. We faced him and I grinned.

"Thank you Mikoto-san!" I said as I grabbed Kosuke's hand. "C'mon! Let's play house! I'll be the mom, you'll be the dad and this will be our baby~"

Kosuke chuckled and nodded as he carried the newly adopted baby in his arms.

"I think the HOMRA will turn out to be a huge family now..." Izumo sighed to himself.

* * *

**8D yay! Finished in with in a few minutes! Okay... Next one is a Mikoto x reader... Since there are like two people who wants another one with Mikoto in... :) enjoy~**


	15. Questionnaire (Mikoto x Reader)

**Questionnaire (Mikoto x Reader)**

* * *

"Mikoto-san," I called from his private room upstairs from the HOMRA bar. I went inside to see Mikoto napping on the couch with Anna by his side. Mikoto opened one of his eyes and sat up.

"What is it?" He said as he leaned his elbow on the arm rest of the couch. Anna still sat there and listened.

I showed him a paper with questions. "Could you answer some 10 questions for me in my questionnaire? It's my homework."

Mikoto sighed and scooted closer to Anna on the couch. He patted the open space for me to sit. I did, and sat next to him.

"Okay, first question, do you watch anime?"

"Yes."

"What's your fighting skill?"

"Flames..."

"Can you answer something else other than that?"

"Fine. Hand-to-hand combat then."

"Good. What animal do you like?"

"Dinosaur."

"It's not an animal..."

"A snake then..."

"Do you have a little sibling?"

"No, but I want one..."

"If you get to have one wish, what would it be?"

"A million more wishes."

"Except that..."

"Ok... Then I want a girlfriend." He smirked. I took a glance at him and just continued anyways.

"Have you ever cried before?"

"No."

"Are you allergic to something?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Bullshit."

"Stop fooling around..." I said. Mikoto just chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, just continue with it."

"Do you think your handsome?"

"I think so..." He snickered. "Do you think I am?"

"Maybe... (yes...)"

"Do you love someone?"

Mikoto smiled at the question. "Yes."

"Last one... Would you like to kiss someone?"

"Yes..."

"Who?"

"You."

My breath stopped and faced him. He just sat there facing me with a smirk and Anna was behind him giggling.

Mikoto closed Anna's eyes with his left hand and he grabbed my chin with his right. He closed in with a kiss which then brought me to heaven. I felt lucky that I interviewed Mikoto with my questionnaire~

* * *

**:) I'm happy with this Drabble! I can't believe I made 3 drabbles in 1 day! At school! Hell yeah! I didn't get caught!**


	16. Chibi Mikoto (Chibi Mikoto x Reader)

**Chibi Mikoto (Chibi Mikoto x Reader)**

* * *

It was tiring. Why? Because I have to take care of a chibi Mikoto. How? Someone just accidentally poured some kind of potion to make Mikoto into a cute adorable chibi. Like I said, it wad tiring on taking care of him, but he's just too adorable! Plus, he got little cat ears and a fluffy tail!

Well, the personality didn't change. It's still there. The only thing different is his appearance. The HOMARA had fun with him around since he turned into some kind of mutant chibi cat.

I smiled when Mikoto was coiled up on my lap as he slept peacefully. I rubbed his back soothingly and played with his miniature sized hoodie of his miniature sized jacket. It was cute. I hope Mikoto stays like this forever.

"I love you _-chan." Mikoto's squeaky voice voiced up softly in his sleep.

"I love you too." I whispered as I gave him a peck on his head.

* * *

**:) Now I've made 4 drabbles in one day! Please review and thank you for reading! Love u guys~ More drabbles soon in after 2 or 3 days~**


	17. Sleep With Me (Saruhiko x Reader)

**Sleep With Me (Saruhiko x Reader)**

* * *

I was in Saruhiko's apartment asking if he could help me with this Math Homework that has to be passed tomorrow. I'm not sure if my answers were correct so I need a smart ass to know if they're correct and that's how I end up in Saruhiko's apartment. The place was small but pretty nice.

Me and Saruhiko were on the bed as I write down the corrections and Saruhiko checking them. He was such a good help, if only he wasn't that boring because he's always bored with the things I want to do.

"Thanks for helping me Fushimi-kun!" I said as I gathered my things and got out of his bed.

"You're leaving now?" Saruhiko asked as he took of his glasses and placed them on the shelf before rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah... I guess..." I shrugged.

"It's 10 in the evening. You should stay here."

"Sorry... But I promised Yata that I would help him with his English homework... Since he sucks at it."

Saruhiko flinched when he heard me say Yata's name. He went to me and threw my stuff away from my hands.

"What the hell Fushimi?!"

Then, he suddenly grabbed me by my waist and threw me to his bed. I was shocked when he pinned me to the bed with a successful smirk. "Why don't stay here instead? You could help him tomorrow." He said as he leans down to whisper in my ear. My face was flushed and I didn't say a word. He fell to my side and hugged my waist. "Please sleep with me, _-chan." He whispered as he nuzzled his face to the crook of my neck, smelling the scent of my hair. This was awkward but I think I'll live with it throughout the night. I think I'll enjoy this...

* * *

**Typed this last night before I updated my previous 4 chapters. XP I like this Drabble of Saruhiko~ Its cute to me :)**


	18. English Argument (Eric x Reader)

**English Argument (Eric x Reader)**

**A/N: The reader and Eric are speaking English in this Drabble except for Misaki. Even though it's english, Misaki is still speaking Japanese.**

* * *

"I hate English..." Yata muttered as he spotted American tourists passing by talking to each other in American.

"Because you're stupid." Eric said in English.

_ chuckled at his sentence when Yata turned around and shouted at Eric.

"Shut up! I could still understand you, stupid!" Yata shouted.

"At least you don't know how to speak English."

"Hey, can you speak English?" Misaki turned to _.

"Of coarse I can~" She said in English.

"Maybe you suck at it." Eric mumbled.

"Excuse me..." _ turned to him.

"I said nothing."

"Oh yeah. You may be the dog of HOMRA but I think you're the jerk of HOMRA."

"Princess!"

"Emo!"

"Weakling!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

Their faces inched closer and closer as they continued their random American-English swears while Misaki stared at them back and forth as he tries to understand what they're saying.

"You and your stupid Emo jacket!" _ shouted.

"You and your girly attitude!"

"You and your stupid hair!"

"You and your beautiful eyes!"

_ stopped and blushed. Eric realised what he said and heated up. Misaki snickered, "Well, that was weird."

* * *

**:3 Eric is so cute~ I just wanna hug him and stuff.**


	19. Husbando and Waifu (Yashiro x Reader)

**Husbando and Waifu (Kuroh x Reader)**

* * *

"I'm so jealous..." I pouted.

"Why?" Kuroh asked looking behind his shoulder as he placed a plate of Japanese pancakes on the table in Isana's dorm room.

"I'm your girlfriend right? The girlfriend is suppose to cook for the boyfriend. But this is all the way around!" I said flailing my arms around.

Kuroh walked towards me and kissed my forehead. "Don't feel bad for yourself. At least I still love you."

"Hey, I remembered that Shiro-kun sometimes calls you waifu in school." I giggled.

"Yeah..." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you do act like one..." I smiled. "Hey, if we get married, you'll be the waifu and I'll be the husbando!" I exclaimed.

"A female husband and a male wife?" Kuroh raised an eyebrow. I hugged him from behind and nodded. "Weird, but okay."

"Yay! I get to wear the tux and you could wear a pretty gown!"

* * *

**:3 I wish I have a boyfriend that could cook so I could call him waifu and I'll be the husbando~**


	20. Pick Up Lines (Tatara x Reader)

**Pick Up Lines (Tatara x Reader)**

* * *

"_-chan, I wanna tell you something." Tatara said as he sat next to me while I was reading a book. I closed the book and faced him.

"What is it?"

"Are you a dictionary?"

"Why?"

"Because you give meaning to my life." Tatara smiled.

"You've got those pick up lines from the internet didn't you..." I laughed.

"Sort of..."

"Okay, tell me more." I said as I placed my book down and scooted closer to him.

"Are you a sun?"

"Why?"

"Because you're hot." He winked and I blushed. But I laughed it out because I think it's kinda sweet.

"Are you a keyboard?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my type~. Where were you last night?"

"umm... I was at Misaki's apartment. Why?"

"That's why... You didn't appear in my dreams. Are you a typhoon?"

"No, Why?"

"Because the moment you leave my area of responsibility, you leave my heart in the state of calamity. Is your favorite subject Geometry?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Because in any angle, you're still beautiful~ Do you have a license?"

"No, Why?"

"Because you're drive me crazy! Are you a surgeon?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're the only one who could open my heart."

"Tatara?"

"Hm?"

"I love your pick up lines but, I was wondering... Are you stalking me or something?"

"I'm not a stalker, I'm just following my dreams." Tatara smiled and held my hand.

For the whole afternoon, Tatara entertained me with all of his Pick Up Lines that he memorised. Some were sweet and some were funny. I hope he tells me more tomorrow.

* * *

**Xd Pick up lines are so corny, but their still useful in stories :) I use some of the American pick up lines in this Drabble. But the pick up lines I use are mostly Filipino pick up lines that I translated myself. :D And again, I did a 4 Drabble update today! Hell yeh! Plus, I did them in school! XD didn't get caught! Mwahahahaha!**


	21. Valentine (Mikoto x Reader x Reisi)

**Valentine (Mikoto x Reader x Reisi)**

* * *

Me, Reisi and Mikoto started to become best friends since the beginning of the school year in high school. It was fun with the both of them but they both have this rivalry between something that I don't understand.

So it was Valentines day today and I haven't seen Mikoto or Reisi the whole morning. It was lunch already and I've finished my lunch ahead of my classmates. When I walked along the hallways, I texted Mikoto and Reisi where they were and why they didn't go to school. I looked around me that a lot of guys are giving presents to girls. It was lonely looking at them but I'm not jealous... Psh... Who would ever be jealous?

"_-cccchhhhaaaaannnn!"

I heard someone shout my name. I turned around when I saw two faces close to mine. It was Mikoto and Reisi.

"_-chan! Please be my Valentine!" They shouted. My head was pulled back when they shouted right at my face. "Hey! I said it first!" they said in unison. "She's mine! She'll be my valentine!"

Their shouts gave everybody's attention on the three of us. I placed my head down at how embarrassing this is! It was sweet of them but this is just too much... Oh well... Happy Valentines Day...

* * *

**Another Valentine fic... :) But one question, who here is a Bro? :D review if you are one~**


	22. Jealous (Yashiro x Reader)

**Jealous (Yashiro x Reader)**

* * *

_ frowned as she looked at Neko and Shiro play together in the snow outside while she just stands there letting the snow fall on top of her.

She was always jealous of Neko everytime Neko and Shiro play together or Neko saying "Shiro is mine!". Even though _ and Shiro are in a relationship, Neko always interrupt them. He always pats Neko's head... Always! And not _... She felt so invisible that she was planning on breaking up with him! If only Shiro also does that to her, but he never does it even if she tried to act cute like Neko. She hated Neko but she couldn't hate her now since she's like a friend to her... Plus, she's too adorable to hate!

"_-chan, are you okay?" _ looked up to see Shiro in front of her with a frown. _ forced up a smile and nodded.

"Yep! I'm okay Shiro-kun." She said.

Shiro's frown deepened. "I know when you're lying _-chan. You can't hide it from me. I'm your boyfriend. As your boyfriend, I'm suppose to help you with your problems." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"No, Shiro... Nothing's wrong..." Shiro gripped her hand a bit tighter as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Please tell me..." He pleaded.

_ frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry for making you worry... It's just that I'm feeling a bit out of place that's all..."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm jealous of someone..."

Shiro raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Neko making a snowman that looks like him. "You're jealous of Neko?"

_ nodded.

"Why?"

"Because she always says 'Shiro's Mine~!' and you would always pat her head and not mine."

Shiro chuckled and lifted her chin up. "Don't be jealous... She may think that she owns me, but I own you. And even though you won't get a pat on the head... You still won't..." _'s eyes watered a bit from his last words. "Because you'll have this..." Shiro suddenly leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. He parted and smiled.

"Don't think you're forgotten because I will never forget you."

* * *

**XD if only this happens in real life... But I know people won't experience this kind of event...**

**So yeah... I updated only 2 instead of 4 today becuz I was in a bad mood because of my classmate (a guy), my other classmate (a girl) and my other classmate (another guy). I HATE THEM SOO MUCH! Sorry... Please excuse me...**


	23. That's Her (Chitose x Reader)

**That's Her (Chitose x Reader)**

* * *

"So where is that girlfriend you keep ranting about?" Misaki growled as the whole HOMRA were gathered in the bar.

"She texted me and she said she's coming." Chitose said, taking a small glimpse at his watch.

"You said she joined the HOMRA yesterday, right?" Izumo asked. Chitose looked at Mikoto and Mikoto nodded. "And why did you add her in our group. She's a girl and it could be dangerous if she joined."

"She's fine." Mikoto said. "Just as long as Chitose is there, she'll be a great help here. I've heard she knows how to wrestle." Izumo look at Chitose with disbelief but Chitose grinned like an idiot.

"She's like an angel~" Chitose said as he started to daydream.

"You call her an angel when she wrestles?!" Misaki exclaimed. "No offence, but I think you don't know how to find the right girl for you."

Suddenly, the sound of the bell rang as the door opened to reveal a slim curvy figure and beautiful features on the persons appearance. The person looked around the bar and when she spotted Chitose, a smile grew on her face and waved at him.

Chitose waved back and smiled too. "That's her..."

* * *

**I finally updated! I was too lazy to continue writing a few drabbles cuz I'm busy playing Slenderman. And I think I will be slow in updating because my mood is getting low today and I'm building up a lot of stress from too much projects to work on. I will still be updating and I love you guys! Thanx for the reviews! Choop Choop! Mwa Mwa! Kiss Kiss!**


	24. That's Why (Dark Tatara x Reader)

**That's Why... (Dark Tatara x Reader)**

* * *

My hands trembled when I saw the horrible sight of the HOMRA bar. It was wrecked and bloody. Dead bodies everywhere were layed on the ground. Tears streamed down my face. Why would someone do something this horrible? Everything was dark. I could even see a thing, but only for a second from the repeated flickering lights.

"_-chan..." A voice called somewhere inside the bar. Out of curiosity, I followed the sound as it led upstairs. That's when I saw a silhouette inside of the room where Mikoto always takes his napes in. The silhouette figure's actions were brutal. The person kept on jabbing a swiss knife on another persons body. And to be specific, it was Mikoto's body.

I trembled again as I watched the sight right in front of me. The silhouette stopped its actions as he turned to face me. I stopped and froze like ice when his piercing eyes fell into mine, like he put a spell on me to prevent me to move. The person came closer as his figure was seen in the moon light. My heart throbbed when I saw the murderers face. It was Tatara.

"Why?" I cried. "Why would you do this?"

"You don't understand how I feel _-chan." Tatara's voice was different. It was deep and dark. His voice made me shiver.

"I would understand if you tell me why you are doing this!"

"You never realized it do you. For so long that I have tried to impress you, you just ignored it and kept your attention to the others instead on me. I felt so invisible. Everyone in HOMRA are attracted to you. Everybody loves you." Tatara walked around me and stared to hug my waist from behind. "You were so blind at everything. You didn't even know that everybody in HOMRA had a huge crush on you. So to make you notice me, I did this. That's why..." By a swift movement he cut my cheek with his knife, I flinched as blood started to pour down. I felt his hot breath on the side of my face as he starts to like the blood with his tongue. "I love you..."

* * *

**If only Tatara has a hot side just like this one~ XD well... thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW~~! I LOVE U!**


	25. Nightmares (Izumo x Reader)

**Nightmares (Izumo x Reader)**

* * *

I gasped from fright as I sat up from the bed, cold sweat dripping down my face and my heart beat running faster and faster from my frightening dream. I panted deeply and took short calming breaths to calm myself down. 'Damn it. Another nightmare...'

I looked around my surroundings and remembered I was in Izumo's apartment. I took a glance at the digital clock as it reads 2:37 a.m. I turned back to face the sleeping body next to me. His beautiful face was peaceful and soft. I reached out to him and touched his warm cheeks. I caressed his silky blonde hair soothingly. It was nice looking at him peacefully sleeping but I had no choice but to disturb his slumber. I moved my hand to his shoulder and shook him carefully since I didn't want to be too forceful.

His brown eyes shown in the dark as he woke up to look up me. He let out a yawn and sat up next to me. "What's wrong _? Don't tell me you have another nightmare..."

I nodded my head timidly as I grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly to my chest.

"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

I shook my head no and buried my face with the pillow in my arms.

"It's okay. I understand how you feel." Izumo smiled. He layer his head back down to the pillow and grabbed my arm to signal me to lay back down. I placed the pillow back down and laid down on it as I looked at Izumo's smiling face.

"Do you want me to sing for you to help you get back to sleep?" He asked. I nodded and scooted closer to his chest seeking for more warmth and comfort. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he started to sing. He sang "Empty Shell" by nano until I fell into a comfortable slumber with no nightmares but only a soothing voice that replays in my dreams.

* * *

**:) While I was trying to find a new idea for the next drabble, I listened to this song (the song in the drabble) until it have me an idea to make a Drabble with this song... so I made this. If you haven't heard of this song, YouTube it and listen because I just love this song~ **

**Review and favourite and follow~ Love u!**


	26. I Think I'm In Love (Misaki x Reader)

**I Think I'm in Love (Misaki x Reader)**

* * *

"Where's _?" Misaki asked when he entered the bar. Everyone looked at him but turned back to what they were doing. Misaki growled and walked over to Izumo. "Hey, where's _?"

Izumo looked down at him. (XD lol... down... That's just so cute) "She told me she's coming with her new sports car." He said.

Misaki was surprised. "She has a sports car?!"

"Yeah." Izumo smirked. "She saved up a lot of money just to buy that thing. And, she bought it for the whole HOMRA too."

Suddenly, a loud sound of a driving car echoed. It caught everyones attention as they all ran outside to see what the whole commotion was about, while Mikoto and Anna just walked calmly behind.

Misaki's eyes landed to a road heading to the left where the sound was located. When a black sports car suddenly appeared as it did a quick drift from the left turn and raced towards their direction. Then it did a three sixty as it parked perfectly in between the two cars in front of the bar.

Misaki's jaw dropped at the awesome stunt. So did everyone else.

The window opened to reveal _ grinning widely. "Hi Misaki-kun!" She waved.

Misaki blinked. He couldn't believe it was her who did those awesome moves with her car. "I think I'm in love..."

* * *

***o* Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews:**

**- Miechan-ish**

**- UseMyImagination**

**- xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**

**- Yata-chan**

**- seijuro-san**

**- KyaChann**

**- glittergurl22**

**- miyame-chan**

**- kuroh . neko . 1**

**- Diclonious57**

**- oXo Akino oXo**

**- R31A**

**- D1N0**

**- kenzou91**

**- and Guests and Anonymous' who reviewed**

**I would also love to thank other people around the world who are reading! :D SANKYU!**


	27. Punishment (Saruhiko x Reader)

**Punishment (Saruhiko x Reader)**

* * *

I cursed myself that I failed my mission that was given from Fushimi-kun. My mission was to kidnap Misaki Yata but failed earning me a cut on my neck. But I also earned Misaki a punch on the face. My cut was still open and I didn't have time to wrap it up. I think I'll have to inform Fushimi-kun first before wrapping up my wound.

I walked to the room where Fashimi-kun told me to go after my mission which was an unused room at the top floor of the headquarters. He told me to keep the mission secret from the King. So I did. Once I was at the door of the room, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before going inside. I opened the door and went inside the room. I searched the room with my eyes to find Fushimi-kun. The room was clean even though it was unused. It seems that he isn't here...

"How did it go?" I slightly jumped and turned around to see Fushimi right behind me. Maybe he just went in without me noticing. Damn his light feet.

I faced him and bowed. "Fushimi-kun! I'm sorry but I failed the mission!" I apologised. I stood up straight and noticed the annoyed disappointed look on his face. His expression changed when his eyes fell on the wound on my neck.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked as he traced the wound on my neck that still trickled blood with his slender fingers. The touch made me shudder a bit. He noticed it and smirked.

"I fought with Misaki sir." I answered.

"Oh? Then did you win?"

I shook my head no. "I'm sorry but no. I didn't."

Fushimi frowned. "Hmm. You failed my mission and you were defeated by him. How disappointing. It's no use but I guess I have to give you a punishment." He smirked. I gulped when he suddenly pinned me to the door. My heart started to beat fast.

"Wait! What about my wound?"

Fushimi leaned to my neck when I felt something soft and wet brushing on my neck. my face turned red at what he just did. "Don't worry. I'll lick it clean for you."

* * *

***ignites female boner* Saruhiko~ Why you so hot!**


	28. How Sweet (Mikoto x Reader x Reisi)

**How Sweet (Mikoto x Reader x Reisi)**

* * *

I frowned to myself as I buried myself under the blanket of my bed. I had a bad day today because of bad luck perhaps. First, I got broke cuz I don't have enough money to pay for the bills of my apartment. And second, I was robbed last night while I was visiting my two best friends, Mikoto and Reisi. The robber stole my food like why the hell would he steal them, he stole my money that I have left and he stool my TV and my laptop. My life felt like shit now because of this. What am I doing to do now?!

The sound of the doorbell echoed around my apartment. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. I don't feel like opening the door now...

The doorbell rang again. I gave up and decided to open the door. I walked to the door and opened it when suddenly, a bunch of people came in with boxes, paper bags and plastic bags filled with stuff. I realised that those people are from the SCEPTER 4 and some from HOMRA.

"What the?! What are you doing?!" I shouted. All of them placed the things on the floor and they stood at the edges of the walls. Mikoto and Reisi suddenly came in with a smile on their faces.

"Hey, what's all these stuff? What's going on here?" I asked them.

"Since you have financial problems and had been robbed," Reisi stared. "We decided that I and Mikoto would work together to help you. We brought you some food and other supplies that you need."

"Yeah. Best friends help each other right." Mikoto smirked.

"And here..." Reisi said as he pulled out a check from his pocket.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a 1,000,000 yen check." Reisi said. My eyes widen at the amount.

"Whoa whoa... Wait, you're giving it to me?" I raised an eyebrow. Mikoto grabbed my hand and the check and placed the check on top of my palm.

"As you're best friend, yes..." Mikoto said.

A pang of happiness hit me like a rock and decided to hug the two grown men. "Thanks you guys! It was so sweet of you!" I said wrapping my arms around their necks. A large grin appeared on their faced and hugged back.

* * *

**:) here's another Mikoto x Reader x Reisi drabble that has been requested. Enjoy and thanks for reading! Luv U!**


	29. Slenderman (Chitose x Reader)

**Slenderman (Chitose x Reader)**

**(A/N: If you don't know Slenderman, search Slenderman in YouTube and watch people playing the game to see their reactions :D Enjoy~)**

* * *

My eyes were dark with eye bags. I couldn't believe I stayed up all night playing Slenderman. It was all Chitose's fault who introduced me the game. It was so scary yet so addicting. I've stayed up all night trying to collect all the pages and go to the fence to finish the game but I failed when I got all 8 pages until Slendy caught me.

I went inside the bar and everyone looked at me.

"Hi _-chan!" Chitose waved. But when he saw my terrible looks he made a face. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

I walked to him and shook his shoulders. "That game you just introduced me got me addicted to it and it turned me into this! I have spent all night trying to finish the game! ALL NIGHT!" I shouted while shaking his shoulders like a mad woman.

"Now, now. Just calm down." He pulled me closer and walked to the couch as he made me lay down on it. "You need to get some rest and lay you're mind off of that game." He placed my head on his lap and caressed my hair to make me go to sleep. My body gave into me and decided to go to sleep just to lay my mind off of Slendy and concentrate on my boyfriend that's taking care me.

* * *

**O_O I played slenderman last night and gave up on it. I'm too scared and I don't want to have nightmares. **


	30. Forgetful (Reisi x Reader)

**Forgetful (Reisi x Reader)**

* * *

"Um... Reisi-san, what am I suppose to do again?" _ asked. She was told to do a mission that was given by Reisi a few minutes ago. But she forgot what it was. So she had to go back and ask.

Reisi looked up from his paper work and smiled. "Oh yes. I forgot that you're always forgetful." He chuckled a bit. She pouted but didn't talk back.

Reisi wrote something on paper and handed it to _. She took it and read its contents. "To make it easy for you to remember, I wrote it down instead."

_ smiled. "Thank you sir. But can I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"Since I'm always forgetful, it feels like I'm forgetting something." She titled her head.

"Really? Then I guess you forgot that we're actually married." Reisi said.

She titled her head a bit and furrowed her eyes. "We are?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Ok! So does that mean I have to call you husband?"

Reisi nodded.

"Okay! Thank you husband!" She bowed and left the room.

Once she was gone, Reisi smiled to himself. "I'm glad she's always forgetful. She didn't realise that I was lying."

* * *

**XD Reisi you cheeky little bastard. **


	31. Swimsuit (Pervy Reisi x Reader)

**Swimsuit (Pervy Reisi x Reader)**

* * *

**(A/N: Requested by UseMyImagination ;D)**

It's weird, _ thought. She rode in one of the SCEPTER 4's vans together with Saruhiko, Seri, Reisi and other members. They were heading to the beach since it was summer today and the SCEPTER 4 needed some time off this summer.

They were all headed to the local resort and have some fun in the beach. When they arrived, the males changed into their swimming attire in a different room while the females in the other.

_ stood in the room embarrassed together with Seri who already has her swimming attire on.

"_, why aren't you in your bathing suit?" Seri asked. _ looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, didn't brought any..."

Seri was surprised. She grabbed her bag and got out a jacket and put it on before facing _. "Okay, then I'll buy you a swimsuit."

"Really?"

"Of coarse, I don't want to be the only female wearing a bathing suit in front of every male in SCEPTER 4 you know." She chuckled. _ nodded and followed her outside to a shop in the resort.

Reisi spotted _ and Seri going inside the shop. "Where are you two going? And why aren't you in your swimsuit _?"

"_ didn't bring a swimsuit today so I decided to buy her one sir." Seri said. _ eyed Reisi that he was in blue shorts and had nothing on his upper body as it showed his bare chest. 'I didn't know Reisi was so muscular!' _ mentally said.

Seri insisted Reisi to come with them, so he did. Seri picked up a lot of different bathing suits (mostly a two piece). _ changed into every single bating suit that would look good on her. Which means in every bathing suit, she has to show it in front of Seri and... Reisi.

And actually, Reisi has been kind of enjoying it. But he never wants to show it in front of the only females in SCEPTER 4.

* * *

**XD Reisi's enjoying the company of the only females in SCEPTER 4... He's a lucky man.**

**:) thanks for reading~**


	32. Opposites Attract (Kuroh x Reader)

**Opposites Attract (Kuroh x Reader)**

**(A/N: Another request requested by UseMyImagination ^o^**

**You will have White hair and silver eyes in this Drabble. The personality of the 'Reader' might be different than yours but this is just for the Drabble... Ty)**

* * *

We were perfect for each other. Even though people think we are different we still have the same love for each other.

We somehow act like opposites. I had White hair and he has black. He has grey eyes and I had silver. He's calm, collective, smart and cold, while I'm outgoing, loud, lazy, a bit dumb and clumsy and I'm happy all the time. He cooks, I don't. Well, I don't know how to...

At least we love each other right? Since opposites really do attract.

* * *

**Yeah... this is short, very short but its enough :) this Drabble reminds me about the Taiwanese drama "It Started With a Kiss"**

**I love that drama. As in, LOVE IT! Review if you know this drama! :D**

**(IMPORTANT! I won't be writing drabbles until Monday because I have to study for my final exam and I have to finish all of my projects before school ends. Please be patient until I continue to update on Monday. Please Review! Thanx and I love you all!)**

**(To Meichan-ish:**  
**I will do your request but please wait for it until Monday because I have an Exam on Thursday and Friday and I have to finish my projects that has to be passed on Monday. :) Please be patient~ TY~ And stay awesome~)**


	33. Secrets (Reisi x Reader x Saruhiko)

**Secrets (Reisi x Reader x Saruhiko)**

**(A/N: Requested by )**

* * *

I enjoyed myself in Seri's house. Since we're best friends, Seri invited me to her house and have a sleep over.

I was in her room enjoying ourselves by telling things that we want to share. Like secrets and other personal stuff that we both promised to keep.

"So, do you have any special relationship with Munakata-san?" I asked Seri.

Seri laughed. "No. We're just close friends. Besides, I like someone else..."

"Really? Who?"

"Don't tell anyone in SCEPTER 4, okay? Because... I like Izumo Kusanagi. The bar tender from HOMRA."

"What?! Really?" I said surprised. "This must be some kind of forbidden love between HOMRA AND SCEPTER 4!"

"I guess you could say that." She smiled. "How about you? Do like anyone? Anyone from SCEPTER 4?"

"Yeah... I do..." I blushed. "And there're two of them... In SCEPTER 4."

Seri smirked. "Two? Do tell me..."

"Don't tell them because I have a crush on Fushimi-kun and Munakata-san." I suddenly burrowed my face in Seri's pillow.

"I knew it!"

"You knew?! Was it really obvious about how I act around the both of them?" I asked worriedly.

"No... I just... knew. There's also one thing I want to tell you about them."

"What?"

"They both like you too."

My mouth made a gap. I was speechless... I was bright red like a tomato and covered my face with my hands. "I'm so happy! But I don't know how to act now when I'm in front of them tomorrow since I know they both like me!"

Seri patted my back comfortingly. "Don't worry. I know how you feel..."

* * *

**XD I have no idea what to write with Reisi and Saru-chan in a Drabble. I was thinking of a fight between them but they would end up to be OOC :P**

**So yeah, I'm back people! :D And I'm finally free! Now it's time for me to enjoy my summer~ And for you to enjoy the eight Drabbles that I just updated! Yay!**


	34. Stare (Izumo x Reader)

**Stare (Izumo x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Ariele4K)**

* * *

My eyes squinted as I think hard with my next move. Me and Mikoto have been playing pool for awhile ever since Izumo bought a pool table in the bar. I've been at this for 2 days and Mikoto still wins! And I didn't even get a single win! Not even once!

I bit my lip in concentration as I did my next move carefully so I could win a score. I bent down and hit the white ball with my pool stick. It hits a black ball and it rolls into the pockets of the pool table as it gave me a score.

"Yes!" I cheered. I faced Mikoto who was sitting on the couch smoking.

He smirked. "Not bad... But you're still 9 scores before me." My face dropped to a pout.

It was still my turn to hit the ball, but I felt an uncomfortable feeling behind me. Like someones watching me.

I turned around to face Izumo who was smiling to himself. Like he was basking over something. "Who are you looking at Izumo-kun?" I asked him.

Izumo blinked when I called his name. "Huh? Oh, nothing." He smiled and continued to do what he always does... Wiping glass wines.

I tilted my head with bewilderment. I turned to Mikoto who had a smirk plastered on his face. "Just ignore him." He said. "He's just staring at you ass whenever you bend down."

* * *

**Le pow~! I'm finished! 0w0**


	35. Fighting for Love (MisakixReaderxSaru)

**Fighting for Love (Saruhiko x Reader x Misaki)**

**(A/N: Requested by oXo Akino oXo)**

* * *

Teeth gritted and hands into fists, Misaki charged towards Saruhiko with full fists of flames. Saruhiko got an ominous smug on his face. "You really think you could take _ away from me by fighting." Saruhiko scoffed. "You're such an amateur..."

Misaki growled and tackled him.

"Shut up and just fight me!" Misaki's fist was suppose to meet with Saruhiko's face but Saruhiko made a lucky dodge and scratched Misaki with one of his knives.

"Why do you still care about her when she's with me in SCEPTER 4?" Saruhiko said.

"Because you forced her to join you!" Misaki shouted.

Sounds of punches and splatter of blood echoed throughout the place. The atmosphere was tense and the only sound was their breathing and the sounds of their attacks.

"Forced her? HA! She came with me because she wants to be with me instead of you. She never wanted to be with you. She wanted to be with me because she wants more power, just like me. She wants me! She needs me! She's always there for me! She would never be with a weakling like you."

"Tsk. You think she's always there for you." Misaki smirked. Saruhiko raised a brow. "I can believe you didn't know what happened between me and _."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm trying to say was that me and _ are already in a relationship now." Misaki said with a smug on his face.

Saruhiko's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. His hands trembled. Saruhiko grinned his teeth and clenched his fists. "You're lying! You're lying! If she wants to tell me something, she would tell it to me... You're lying..."

* * *

**Q^Q I'm sorry Saru-chan but... Misaki got you good... Oh well, I just feel like Misaki needs to win over something since Saru-chan is like the type to win over stuff with Misaki. ^^ please review~**


	36. Don't Disturb (Misaki x Reader)

**Don't Disturb (Misaki x Reader)**

* * *

Izumo grabbed the phone to dial Misaki's home number. He was together with Mikoto in the bar, and the both of them were wondering where Misaki and _ was since they haven't seen them in the bar today.

"Hello?" Misaki answered from the other end of the line. Misaki's voice sounded pissed and annoyed.

"Yata-chan! It's me, Izumo." Izumo said.

"Put it in speaker." Mikoto said. Izumo followed when a scream from the other line erupted, as Izumo almost dropped the phone.

"Izumo-kun! Help me!" Someone screamed from the other line. He's sure it was _. Mikoto stood next to Izumo to listen.

"Shut up!" Misaki growled. "What'd you call me for?" He asked.

"Misaki! Take it out! Take it out!" _ screamed.

The two grown men paled. They know it's just _ who has her finger pricked on a needle again... Because the last time of what happened they thought _ and Misaki were making out but it's actually _'s finger being pricked by a needle. "Um... I... Uh... Nothing..." Izumo said.

"Okay... Bye..." Misaki placed the phone down. He smirked and leaned to the whimpering form before him. "Sorry... Now where were we..." He said as he went in deeper. _ whimpered which gave Misaki a smirk on his face.

**[Extended Ending]**

Izumo and Mitoko's mouths gaped when they heard the moans and lustful words coming through the phone. Misaki forgot the put the phone back in it's cradle which means the two of them heard EVERYTHING...

* * *

**XD hahaha~ I just love writing this one, I got this idea from the episodes of Hetalia where Germany though Italy and Romano where making out but it was actually their hair curls being tied up.**

**Well, please review! :D**


	37. Lust (Mikoto x Reader)

**Lust (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22**

**WARNING: Contains Sex scene here. If you don't like stories with sex, go to the next chapter.)**

* * *

Our lips collided with lust and passion, tongues twisted as they fought inside our mouths. The adrenaline rush of our bodies were pounding like bricks, like we wanted more of this adrenaline rush. It was so hot. So hot that my legs trembled.

Basking from his touch, I moaned when he touched my sensitive parts. Everywhere in my body he touched, it felt like heaven. I wanted him. I wanted him a lot. More than anything in the world, he's the only thing I want.

Every time we touched or kissed, I always think in my mind that it was wrong, so wrong that I'm blaming myself for this, but it felt so right.

I moaned in pleasure when I felt him inside me. My legs trembled like jelly. I could here him groan on my ear. His breath tingled through me.

For long minutes, the pleasurable moment increased. Faster and faster, harder and harder he goes, my body felt so complete until he was outside of me.

"Do you think they know about our relationship?" Mikoto's husky voice erupted through my thoughts. I stared at him as he laid next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do worry... They will never know..." Smiling, I kissed his mouth before we cuddled as our warm bodies touched.

* * *

**XD it's my first time writing one of these**


	38. Underwear (Eric x Reader)

**Underwear (Eric x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22)**

* * *

Eric knocked on _'s door of her apartment. He waited for a few seconds and knocked the door again. He was skeptical when he thought that _ would be here. Since that's what she texted to him.

He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. Surprised, it was open. For being too curious, he went inside the small apartment and inspect the whole place on where _ might be.

Zero luck on any other rooms, the only room he didn't check was the bedroom. He know the bedroom was a private room, but for being very curious dog he decided to go in.

The room was small but neat. Everything was clean and in order... But one thing caught his eye on the bed.

One. Cute. Pink. Laced. Pantie. *insert zoom in action*

His eyes laid on the... thing on the bed as his nose started to bleed. He picked it up and held in the blood that was going to bleed through his nose.

I didn't know _ wear these things with laces...

"Eric?"

Eric gasped and turned around to face _ with a towel on. I guess she was finished taking a shower or something. Her face flushed when she saw Eric holding her pantie.

"Wait... I can explain." Eric said throwing the pantie of his hands.

"Get out!" She shouted and punched Eric out through the window as he went flying.

* * *

**XD lol poor Eric... But he does deserve it...**


	39. Red (Mikoto x Reader)

**Red (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Meichan-ish**

**This is based on the song Red by Taylor Swift)**

* * *

I stared outside the window of my room as watched the rain fall. A tear dropped from my eye and ran down my face. The salty taste of tears lingered at my lip. More tears streamed down and I couldn't help myself but cry my heart out.

It all started when me and Mikoto broke up. He said that our relationship would distract him since he's the king. I understand his situation so I had no choice but to break up with him. Loving him started out so great, so beautiful, so red. But I have we have to wait for the right time to start our relationship, since that's what Mikoto said. We still loved each other dearly.

The first time we made love was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. I never want to let him go. I want him and I need him so much. I remembered every single moment we've been together. The time we had our first confession, our first date and our first anniversary. They were all precious memories.

I still loved him even now... But it was too late... I should have been with him. If only this wouldn't happen, he would still be here with me... He died... Killed in the hands of Reisi, but I don't blame him. I don't blame myself or anyone else... I don't care... All I care is that I would still love him forever until I die.

Our hearts will forever burn red. Forever and ever.

* * *

**:3 thnx 4 reading! And the story behind the song "Red" is that the guy and the girl broke up and the girl still likes the guy. But it was too late because the guy is gone, or in other words, dead.**

**P.S. It wasn't my idea for making Red based in my drabble, it was Meichan-ish's idea. :) I don't really listen to Taylor Swift songs or other American songs cuz I mostly listen to Japanese pop & rock songs. But Red is a pretty nice song. :) Thanx for the request Meichan-ish!**


	40. Clouds (Shouhei x Reader)

**Clouds (Shouhei x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22)**

* * *

"I see... A dragon..." I said pointing out the clouds above us. I turned to Shouhei and waited for him to see what he sees in the clouds.

"I see Godzilla." Shouhei laughed.

"I see a dolphin."

"I see a shark."

"You always get the awesome ones." I pouted. Shouhei laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Ok... I'll point out to you that's something really special."

"Okay..."

"Okay... Because I see you and me." He pointed at the cloud formation. "And between us is a heart."

My skipped a beat and faced Shouhei who grinned. I smiled as we continued our game.

* * *

**:) I luv Shouhei cuz he always smiles in the manga. He's so adorbz!**

**XD I can't believe I've updated 8 drabbles! And thanks for the 9,000 views in my story and the reviews! It's been 2 months and I'm starting to enjoy all of your support on reading my story~ Luv you all~ ;***


	41. No Escape (Reisi x Reader)

**No Escape (Reisi x Reader)**

**(A/N: I read your review KyaChann, and so I thought 'since she doesn't like a sex scene with Mikoto then I'll make one with Reisi'... Well, I just made this to satisfy you :) enjoy!**

**WARNING! Sex scene somewhere near the end )**

* * *

I sneaked into Reisi's bedroom quietly and closed the door as quietly as I can without making a squeak from the door. The reason was that Reisi told me not to go in his room without permission because he doesn't want me to go through his drawers and wardrobe. I don't know why, but I think he's keeping something inside.

My curiosity got the better of me so I secretly went in his room while Reisi's still out buying some 'stuff' for the SCEPTER 4 like, handcuffs and things like that for a special police force.

I smelled the sweet aroma of tea in his room. It smells just like him... I wonder if he put tea in his perfume bottle...

Anyways, I hesitantly looked at his drawers that I was eager to open and see his secret. I opened the top drawer and blushed when I saw the sight Reisi's underwear. Oh God, he must be sexy in these in front of me...

I shook my head and went to the bottom drawer. Inside were Reisi's socks so I looked under them and saw a whole set of handcuffs. Why does Reisi keep a whole set of handcuffs under his socks? What's so secret about them? I shrugged and closed the drawers before looking into his closet.

And again, there were more handcuffs but what shocked me the most that there were a whole collection for... bondage...

I gulped and stepped back when I felt something hard but soft behind me. The person wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered to my ear.

"You've been a very naughty girl for not following my orders." His hot breath tickled my ear as I sighed. I was suddenly picked up by the waist and laid on Reisi's bed as my hair was sprawled over the pillow.

"R-Reisi?"

"Since you've seen what I really do, I guess there's no choice but to do this to you." His lips were smacked onto mine, kissing me as he gave all of his passion into the kiss. I struggled myself off of him but he pinned my legs with knee and pinned my hands with his. "Don't make me handcuff you to the bed." Reisi smirked, whispering in my ear. I stopped struggling and heated up as I felt his tongue licking my ear.

I shivered at the touch as he went lower to my neck. His kisses and bites brought me into the world of pleasurment. With just his touch, I felt so good with him. He's like a drug, a drug that you're addicted with. The taste, the feeling. It's all there... Oh how I want more of it... Every single day, I want more.

I could feel the muscles of his body flex from every movement he makes. He so strong, there's no escape for me to get out of this pleasurable touch.

[Extended Ending]

The two of us laid down panting as I cuddled to his warm muscular chest. Reisi pulled my closer and whispered in my ear. "Next time, let's do this again. But with me handcuffing you to the bed."

* * *

**:3 I enjoy writing this... Especially when I'm in the dentist waiting for my sister to have her x-ray. Enjoy the next one! Please Review!**


	42. Childhood (Tatara x Reader)

**Childhood (Tatara x Reader)**

* * *

I rode behind Tatara on his bike as we rode on the city streets. He stopped by a swing in the park.

"I remembered this was where we first met..." Tatara smiled.

"Oh yeah..." I giggled. "This was where you found me playing all by myself."

Tatara nodded. "And that's how we became best friends..."

We rode off to somewhere else and we went to a high school building (leaving the bike outside) and went inside a certain classroom.

"This was the same classroom we were in when we're in High School." I said.

"I also remembered this was also the same place where you confessed to me."

"Oh yeah... I gave you that love letter as a confession..."

"I still kept it you know..." Tatara smiled.

"You did?" I blushed.

"Of coarse I did! If I didn't, I would be a bad boyfriend!"

"Aww... You're so sweet you know that..."

"Of coarse I am..."

After our visit from the school, we rode to a bridge of the park and looked at the water below us.

"This was where we had our first date..." Tatara sighed as he remembers the memories...

"Especially our first kiss." I said. I glazed at Tatara and he glanced at me as we smiled. He just stayed there for the whole day, talking and enjoying ourselves together as we talk about our childhood memories that we have together.

* * *

**I wish I have a childhood friend that's a guy... And we could happily get married in the future... *sigh***

**Well, please review! :D**


	43. Surrounded (HOMRA x Reader)

**Surrounded (HOMRA x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by UseMyImagination)**

* * *

It's weird though. I've joined HOMRA not for power but for reason to protect my friends and the King. But what my life felt uncomfortable was that I'm surrounded with men... Well except for Anna, but she's just a kid... While I'm a young adult.

Basically, most of the HOMRA flirt with cuz I'm the only female. But I'm not sure about Mikoto-san... He's mysterious to me. I don't know how long I would be in this gang, but I've been through ups and downs with the new friends I've made, even though most of them are men...

* * *

**XD I don't know what to write about HOMRA x Reader... Sigh, I think I failed in this... *bows* gomen ne...**


	44. Warmth (Mikoto x Reader)

**Warmth (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Reika120)**

* * *

I walked in the midnight winter road with Mikoto by my side. My teeth were chattering from the cold as I dug my mittened hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"Damn it... It's so cold..." I shivered.

I looked at Mikoto who was smoking calmly, not even affected by the cold. How does he manage to stay warm!? He only wore a jacket and no mittens. So I wonder how does he keep himself warm...

Mikoto stared at me with his piercing eyes. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, n-n-no... I'm f-fine..." I shivered.

Mikoto sighed and draped his arm over my shoulder as he brought me closer to me. I was surprised but my mind calmed down when I started to feel warm. I looked at my hand and noticed the red aura surrounding me and Mikoto. He must have shared his warmth with me...

I smiled and leaned my head to Mikoto's shoulder as we continued walking in the winter cold night.

* * *

**=A= so bored! I need a hug...**


	45. Marry Me (Chitose x Reader)

**Marry Me (Chitose x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Reika120)**

* * *

It's bees 2 years that I haven't seen Chitose. Since I'm working abroad in the US, I couldn't see Chitose... But we always talk through letters and through phone.

I opened the letter that just arrived today. I was so happy that Chitose sent me a letter. I sat on the couch and read the letter.

* * *

_Dear _,_

_It has been two years since we haven't seen each other and I've already started to miss you so much. Well, basically everyday. The whole HOMRA also misses you too. _

_I also wanna say it's your birthday today too. So surprise! As your boyfriend, I'm giving you a present today. If you're reading this, wait until there's a doorbell ringing. Happy Birthday!_

* * *

I finished the letter and furrowed my eyebrows. "What is he talking about?"

That's when I heard the doorbell ringing. I was surprised. I walked up to the door and opened it. To my surprise, Chitose was there in front of me smiling with a small box on his hand.

"Surprise!" Chitose smiled. With so much joy, I jumped to his arms and hugged him so tightly.

"Chitose! What are you doing here?" I said.

"I'm here to give you your present." He grinned.

"Okay, where is it?"

Chitose smiled as he kneeled in one knee and showed my the box he held before. I mind screamed so much at the very obvious gesture he just made. He opened the box that showed a bright diamond ring right in front of me. My mouth was open and I was almost into tears.

"_, will you marry me?" He asked.

I jumped at him again and kissed his cheek many times. "Yes yes yes! I love you so much, Chitose!" I cried with joy as Chitose picked me up by the waist, spinning me as he kissed my lips.


	46. Young Love (Young Kuroh x Young Reader)

**Young Love (Young Kuroh x Young Reader)**

* * *

_ and Kuroh sat under the Sakura tree eating watermelon that Ichigen gave.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" _ asked as she took a bite from the watermelon.

"Of coarse we will." Kuroh smiled. "Since I'm training to become strong like master, I'll always be there to protect you."

"Then what would happen if I leave?"

"Then I'll search the world for you! You're more important to me because you're my best friend."

"So, I'm more important than Ichigen-sama?"

"Well... Ichigen-sama told me that the life of the ones you care about is more important. He's also strong and he said he could take care of himself. He knows that I'm very close to you, so he said that you're more important for me to protect."

"I see." She nodded. "Does that mean that you like me?"

Kuroh blushed and looked away. "I don't know. You ask Ichigen-sama..."

* * *

(Extended Ending)

"Ichigen-sama?" _ asked Ichigen who was watering the plants. He turned to her and smiled.

"Yes?" He said kindly.

"Can I ask you something? Does Kuroh-kun like me?"

"If you're really that curious, then yes... He loves you."

* * *

**Dear glittergurl22,**

**I will do your request, but I'll post it tomorrow... :) Because today, I am going somewhere today... Please be patient.**


	47. Heaven (Misaki x Reader)

**Heaven (Misaki x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22)**

**WARNING! Sex scene somewhere in the middle of the drabble)**

* * *

"It's your turn to pick _-chan~" Izumo sang jumping the hat right in front of my face. Why did I ever join this game...

Reisi invited the HOMRA for a celebration of something, I don't know why but I didn't know Reisi would plan a party like this... Especially when he let's Izumo play Seven Minutes in Heaven with the others.

It's pretty weird that the only girls playing the game are me and Seri (Anna didn't want to play because Mikoto said so). So does that mean there's Yaoi involving in this game?

"C'mon, get something in the hat." Izumo smiled. I sighed and dug my hand inside the hat. Wow, there's so many things inside since there are a lot of members in the SCEPTER 4.

I picked an item and looked at it to see what it was.

It was a miniature toy skateboard...

Wait... Skateboard?

I suddenly felt a tug on my hand and I began to get dragged into a room. (SCEPTER 4 doesn't have a closet XD)

"Huh? Misaki-kun?" I blushed.

"Shut up and let's get this over with." Misaki growled with a blush on his cheeks.

Misaki shut the door closed and locked the door. "Have fun you two~" Izumo's voice said behind the locked door.

Me and Misaki sat on a couch in silence since everything starts in silence when you play this game... "Umm... You know you lock the door from the inside..." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess I did."

"Soooo... What should we do?"

"I don't know. We're best friends, right? We can't do something like this?!"

"Then, have you ever had you first kiss?"

"No. You?"

"No..."

Misaki started to blush and turn away. "Then, would you like to have your first kiss with me?" I looked at him blushing like a bright tomato. I hesitated, but nodded slowly.

Misaki took a deep breath and held my chin with his hand. He leaned in until his lips met mine. His lips were so soft and warm, like I want to kiss him more. So this is what it feels like when you're being kissed.

The kiss started to go from level one to ten when he licked my bottom lip for an entrance. I didn't know what it meant but he just forcing his tongue inside. I was surprised, but my surprised expression faded away when I felt pleasure with his tongue venture inside my mouth. Damn it, he's such a great kisser...

I moaned when he went lower to my neck. I felt his hands to my shirt, attempting to lift it off. I can't believe we're doing this since we're just best friends. I could hear Izumo banging the door and shouted that time was up. Oh yeah, the door was locked inside. I mentally shrugged it off and continue to feel the pleasure that Misaki was giving me. It feels like heaven with him.

* * *

(Extended Ending)

"Do you think they're making up in there?" Mikoto asked Reisi.

Reisi went to the control room where a lot of monitors hang on the wall and others on the desks. He pointed to the video cam where me and Misaki were making out. "Yes, they are making out." Reisi said.

"Should I stop them?" Saruhiko said.

"No, just leave them..." Mikoto and Reisi said in unison.

"Tsk..."

* * *

**XD I think Saru-chan was jealous... Do you guys think so?**

**Please review! :)**


	48. Touch (Mikoto x Reader)

**Touch (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22)**

* * *

I think I became the luckiest girl in the world. Izumo called me this morning that Mikoto mysteriously turned into a mutant human cat thing and he asked me to take care of him while him and the other HOMRA members search for the person who mutated their own king.

I arrived in the HOMRA bar to see Mikoto's back facing me as he was drinking a glass of milk. My eyes scanned him when I spotted two red cat ears on his head and a long red tail swaying from left to right.

"Well, you turned adorable." I giggled when I fully entered the building. Mikoto scrawled and finished his milk with one gulp.

And so basically, I don't want to tell the whole thing on what we did together while the HOMRA members are away, but all we did was eat, play yarn and other cat toys, and play a game of pocky.

I caressed the head of Mikoto, touching his soft fiery hair as he was resting his head on my lap. His soft breaths going in and out sounded to peaceful. That's when I saw his tail resting on his stomach.

Out of curiosity, I soothingly touched his tail when I heard a moan coming out of his mouth. I blushed at what I had done. Mikoto partly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Touch me again, _." He sighed.

I blushed and nodded. I reached out to touch his tail again when he grabbed my wrist. "Not there..." He whispered. He dragged my hand lower until I felt a large bulge on my hand. "Touch here..."

* * *

**:3 I wonder how big Mikoto's is.. XD **

**You know... I wish there's a PSP game for K so I could put it in my PS Vita... Maybe I'll wait for it...**

**Please Review!**


	49. Doesn't Matter (Rikio x Reader)

**Doesn't Matter (Rikio x Reader)**

**(A/N: Can't the fat guy at least have some love :) I pity Rikio that there's no fanfic with him and a reader or OC, so its my pleasure to make Rikio happy by making a drabbe about him)**

* * *

I drank my juice happily in peace in the bar with Anna who was drinking milk shake when Misaki came to me. "Hey _." He said.

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

"I've heard that Rikio likes you."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Soo... um, you like him too?"

"Mhmm." I nodded, taking a sip of my juice from my straw.

Misaki tilted his head. "I'm sorry, no offence but isn't Rikio fat."

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I faced him.

Misaki scratched his head uncomfortily. "Well... It's just that... I thought you like, you know... skiny guys more than fatty ones..."

"True.." I bluntly said.

"So why do you like him?!"

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Misaki-kun, size or looks doesn't matter when you pick someone to like. Rikio is a good guy and he really cares about me so I really found it sweet. He mabye some stupid fat ass, but he has a kind heart." I finished my drink and jumped out of my seat going outside.

Anna took a final sip and went to Misaki who just stared at the place where I sat before. "You got owned by a fatty." Anna said before going ouside to find Mikoto.

* * *

**XD oh dear, I love Anna~ :) so I hope you guys love this...**

**I also read all of your reviews that you guys reviewed and I noticed there were a lot of requests and two of those requests where sex drabbles ;) now I know some of you are pretty exited to read some more sex drabbles... so I guess the next chapter is a sex scene with Chitose x Reader. :) enjoy~**

**( le listening to One Ok Rock, UVERworld and ROOKIEZ is PUNK'D songs while writing all the requests~ XD )**


	50. Honeymoon (Chitose x Reader)

**Honeymoon (Chitose x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl 22**

**WARNING! Sex scene in the drabble...)**

* * *

It was me and Chitose's honeymoon today and I was surprised that we're having our honeymoon at a beautiful famous resort. I couldn't believe he could afford this much money for this room for the two of us. Our room was spacious and very fancy. I wonder how did he manage to get a lot of money to get this room.

As for tonight, I decided it was my chance to show off some stuff (if you know what I mean) tonight since its our honeymoon now. A woman has her need too, right? So does men.

I was in the bathroom changing into a white tank top and taking off my shorts as it showed my black panties. _This will be enough to satisfy him... _

I went out of the bathroom and found him sitting on the edge of the bed reading a book. He was only wearing white T-shirt and blue shorts. Strange... I didn't know Chitose was the type to read a book...

I shurgged it off and made my way behind him. "Whatcha' reading there?" I asked him, circling my arms around his shoulders as I brought my chest to touch his back.

Chitose closed his book and looked at me. "Its a secret." He smiled giving me a peck on the nose. He noticed my attire and smirked. "That's your pj's?"

"It's hot..." I said. "And I really need to keep myself cool for the night."

"Mhmm." He raised an eyebrow. He stood up from the bed and face me. "I'm going to the kitchen to get some water."

Once he left to the kitchen, I followed behind him. I leaned on the door frame and stoke a sexy pose for him to see. After he drank water, he looked at me at the door frame. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing... I just felt like following you that's all."

Chitose chuckled and brushed his way passed me. I pouted that my attempt failed. I really! need to catch his attention!

Chitose was now tucked into bed as he continued reading the book. I went to bed next to him and faced my back to him as I slept. I let my butt face Chitose to get some attention, so I'm waiting if it would work.

Chitose noticed my butt facing him. He sighed and closed his book placing in on the drawer. He crawled his way on top of me placing his hands between my head. I mentaly cheered in my head. _Finally! I got his attention!_

He turned me to face him. "Okay, what the hell do you want?" He sighed. I pouted and looked away.

"You just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Its our honeymoon and you don't understand I'm trying to get your attention!"

Chitose just laughed and kissed my lips. "You could have just asked instead of showing it off you idiot."

He went to the lamp and switched it off bringing the room in total darkness. He went back to me as he starts bringing into a powerful passionate kiss. Our tongues danced inside as Chitose starts taking off his shirt. He went lower to my neck, bitting and kissing me as he gave me love bites. He goes lower, making his way to my breast. He ripped my tank top off as I moaned when he starts sucking on them. His moist soft tongue circled them, making them nice and wet.

Everything that he did to my body made me wet. It just feels so good. He went back to my mouth, sucking and biting on my lips as he took off my panties. He threw them carelessly while I undid his shorts.

"Are you shure you wanna do this without a condom?" He breathed to my ear.

"We're married Chitose. Of coarse we should do this." I replied.

~Extented Ending~ (After a long 'jumpy' moment)

I woke up with Chitose behind me hugging my waist like a teddy bear. I smiled at his sleeping form as I kissed his lip.

Something suddenly caught my eye as I smiled evily. It was Chitose's book that he was reading last night. I slowly pulled Chitose away from me and made my way to get the book.

Successfuly, I got the book and read its title. "Ways to Have Good Sex in Honeymoon"

I gave a 'wft' look and looked at Chitose. "No wonder he got better than last time..."

* * *

**:3 have you guys ever noticed that Chitose looks hotter in the manga than in anime? to me he does... anyways~**

**XD I really don't know how to write new ideas of people doing sex. Seriously... I'm not good at it... Cuz it just feels the same and all... The guy kisses the girl fist in the lips or the neck and then goes lower or its the girls turn to make the move... :P but I don't like the girl doing the next move. I just want the guy to do all the work XD *evil laugh***

**Oh well... I'm such a fail at sex scenes... I'm sorry loves... I just don't have any other ideas left for a sex drabble cuz I got lazy today :( **

**Maybe the next one might be better :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(If you want to request something, don't be shy~ Just PM me or review your requests to me :D LOVE YOU!)**


	51. Say Ahh (Eric x Reader)

**Say Ahh (Eric x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22)**

* * *

I carried a bowl of ice cream as I made my way to the couch of the bar where Eric sat as he played with the cast on his arm.

"How's your arm?" I asked sitting next to him, placing the bowl of ice cream on my lap.

"It's ok.. It just feels numb." He said. I looked at the writing on his cast where the HOMRA wrote their comments on it. I smiled and faced Eric with a grin.

"Here." Taking a spoon of ice cream, I held it in front of his face. "Say 'ahh'." I said.

Eric blushed and moved his head away. "You know I could feed myself with my other hand."

"Say 'ahh'." I repeated, mimicing the expression that Izumo always uses when he gets angry.

Eric gulped and slowly opens his mouth as I let the spoon enter. "Good boy~" I grinned, patting his head playfully. Eric blushed and looked away enjoying the taste of the ice cream.

* * *

**I played Resident Evil 6 in my classmates house last Saturday and it was awesome! XD we had so much fun~ me, my bestfriend (a guy), my bestie (a girl), and my newly found bestfriend (a guy) had so much fun and all we did was laugh whenever we play the game... :3 sigh, best day ever~ i'm glad the 4 of us are bro's~**

**ANYWAYS, please review~ and don't be shy if you wanna ask for requests :D**


	52. Pregnant (Saruhiko x Reader)

**Pregnant (Saruhiko x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Reika120 and Claudia001)**

* * *

"Have you seen _?" Saruhiko asked Himori who was just walking down the hallways of SCEPTER 4.

"_-san? Apparently not."

Saruhiko cursed and continued searching and asking other people from the whole SCEPTER 4 where _ was. He suddenly found Seri and Reisi walking together.

"Munakata-san." Saruhiko walked over to them. "Have you seen-"

"_? She's in the clinic." Reisi said cutting him off.

"What happened to her?" Saruhiko asked, showing a bit of concern in his voice but managed to keep calm.

Reisi looked at Seri and Seri nodded. "Follow me." She ordered. Saruhiko followed Seri behind her as the two of them left Reisi.

Once they arrived at the clinic, Saruhiko barged inside the room to find _ laying on a bed. She noticed Saruhiko's appearance at the door and smiled. "Oh, you're here." She smiled.

"What happened to you?" Saruhiko asked worriedly as he held _'s hand.

"She's has been through countless vomiting for the past few hours, so I brought her here to the clinic." Seri informed. "She was claimed to be sick until we herd the good news."

"What good news?" He faced Seri for an answer.

"Saruhiko-kun." _ smiled and Saruhiko looked at her. "I'm pregnant."

Saruhiko's eyes grew wide and stared and _ with disbelief. "I... I'm a Father..."

* * *

**XD I love the last sentence lol... I was going to put there "Saru juniors..." but neh...**

**So yeh... you got pregers with Saru-chan :3**

**Since there were two people who were asking for a Saruhiko x Reader, I decided to write only one just for them since I dont wanna write two Saru x Reader cuz I just feel lazy writing another one XD**


	53. I'm Sorry (Misaki x Reader)

**I'm Sorry (Misaki x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Claudia001**

**WARNING! This drabbles contains Angst. If you don't like angst, go to the next chapter)**

* * *

It was very lonely. Sad actually. I was never loved by anyone. Not even the grown ups or my parents. I don't know why. That's when he came to me. He was strange, but he became my first friend. I don't know what does he find in me but I was alright with it. I became more open when I was with him. Until he made a new friend. A guy. But the three of us became friends together. I was happy. Very happy. All because of him, the one who started my happy life.

The three of us joined in the same school since elementary and high school. And that's when my feels towards him started to increase. That's how I realized that I liked him. But it was hard to tell him how I feel, especially when we bacame members of HOMRA. Because he was happy being with the gang and being the gangs vanguard. I was queit with the other members but not with him. We always talk a lot, mostly about the memories we had together and about the things that we enjoyed.

When the schools prom was informed, I was hoping that it would be my chance to ask him out and confess to him. I've had some help from Izumo and Tatara on how to confess to a guy like him since he's very self-esteem.

With all the courage that I gathered up, I decided to ask him now. That was when he started talking to this girl. I don't know what her name was but I've herd that she also liked him. I suddenly saw a nod comeing from him and my heart broke. The girl huged him and my eyes started to water. I ran. And ran. I ran just to keep him out of my sight.

During the prom, Saruhiko asked me to be his date. I already found out that 'he' has a date, so there was so choice but to be with another friend that I cared about. My relationship with Saruhiko became closer and my relationship with him started to become smaller and smaller.

He was always there in my mind. I still loved him, but he couldn't be with me anymore. We became distant, blocked by hundreds of walls. So I decided to leave HOMRA and follow Saruhiko to SCEPTER 4. He was angry with me for leaving. He was angry with me for being with Saruhiko. He was angry with me... for loving the wrong man.

* * *

**Gosh... writing an angst was hard... well, I hope you guys ****like**** love this drabble :D**

**AND~ I couldn't believe I've got 14,000 views and 100+ reviews from you guys... I LUV U ALL! Seriously... I love you. My bestie was also happy for me and our celebration was playing Resident Evil 6 XD **

**well, there will be more drabbles coming up~ :) **

**plEAsE rEvIEw~**


	54. Prison (Saruhiko x Reader)

**Prison (Saruhiko x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by kuroh. neko. 1**

**WARNING! Sax Scene here...)**

* * *

I sat impatiently on the bed staring down and the handcuffs around my wrists. I cursed and heaved a deep sigh. "I hope the HOMRA finds me." I muttered.

"No one will find you." A voice ecoed.

I cursed a million times when I heard that damn voice. I looked at the door when I saw Saruhiko doing inside my cell. "What are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"Keeping you company of coarse." Saruhiko plainly said, rolling his eyes.

"Get out of here. I'm sure that Yata would come get me and kick your ass."

"Say that name again and I'm sure you'll regret it." He glared at me.

I sniggered and went it that way. "Oh really... Then what if I say Yata's name again."

Saruhiko's glare harden and I smirked in triumph. "So, you still jealous that I'm still with him huh."

Saruhiko smirked as he quickly pinned me to the bed with my handcuffed hands over my head. "I'm not anymore, now that you're here."

I unexpectedly moaned when crashed his lips into mine as he dug his tongue into my mouth. I cursed mentally to myself for not seeing that comming. But his kiss felt so good, like he casted a spell on me to like what he was doing to me.

I felt his hands roaming around my body as I moaned in pleasure while he sucks on my bottom lip. His hand moved slowly around my inner thigh as he moved them up and down, massaging them as I spread my legs from so much of his pleasant touch. His other hand was on my abdomen, running his hand under my shirt going up to my breast. I gasped when he groped them and started to massage them.

I felt Saruhiko smirked from my lip. His hand rested on my panty as he rubbed it with his thumb as it gave me a shiver. "S-stop..." I said, managing to keep out a moan from my lips.

"Stop what." He teased running his thumb down to my clit. I moaned as I moved my hips to the side but Saruhiko used his other hand to keep me still.

Saruhiko's thumb slowly moved to the edge of my panty moving it aside to show my exposed wet clit. "You're wet."

I blushed and slightly moved with uncomfortableness. He leaned down to my face and kissed my lips as he started to bite on them while he slowly dug his middle finger inside of my. I shouted a loud moan when he put in a second finger. He thrusts them inside and out, faster and faster before putting in another finger.

I pulled my head back and arched my back when he did it much faster. He burried his face on my neck placing kisses and soft bits on them as my neck was filled with lustful red marks on my skin.

My mind was blank and dark. All I felt was a wave of pleasance in my body, heating up and trembling. His fingers felt like magic. How they worked and how they moved around my body was magical. That's when I realized that I suddenly loved him.

* * *

**I've been reading a few lemons and how to write one so here it is... A successful sex drabble thingy... I don't want this any longer cuz this is a drabble... not a one shot or a short story... **

**:) anyways, I read a review that says:**

**"Just something **

**this is great and you are great**

**may i request something with seri and buying Lingerie**

**puuuhlease*"**

**Yes I'll do ur request :D but please wait until tomorrow or overmorrow. :) Please be patient for the next update thank you!**


	55. Let Me Do It (Kuroh x Reader)

**Let Me Do It (Kuroh x Reader)**

* * *

"Kuroh-kun, will you be alright?" I caressed the warm cheek of the black hair boy before me. Kuroh coughed but smiled at my tender touch on his warm skin. He laid on the bed with white covers covering his whole body.

"Yes, I'll be all right." He said softly, placing a kiss on my hand that layed on his cheek. "All I need is a long rest."

"But is there anything you want to eat? I could cook it for you." I smiled.

"Cook? But you don't know how to cook..."

"You're sick and I don't want to leave you starving yourself while you sleep. So please Kuroh, I love you very much and I want to help you get better even if it kills me."

Kuroh was surprised but he gave out warm smile. "Okay, I'll have warm Peach Soup please."

"Okay! I'll be done with the soup when you wake up~" I pecked Kuroh's forehead before leaving the room for Kuroh to rest.

As I started my cooking, I got all the ingredients and the directions how to cook Peach Soup throught the internet. I checked the ingredients if they were complete; White Wine, Peach Schnapps, sugar, mint leaves, ground cinnamon, ground nutmeg, cream, and fresh peaches.

I followed the directions as I pouted all the ingredients in a bowl and mixed them together to blend the flavors. Once done, I poured it in the saucepan and heated it, stirring it a bit to prevent the whole thing to burn.

I sighed in bordom and decided to check on Kuroh if he was still asleep. I peeped inside the room to find Kuroh still deeply asleep. I blushed at how peaceful he looked. _Damn, why must he be so tempting!_

Since Kuroh's still asleep, I went back to the kitchen when I suddenly found the soup in fire. "Shit!" I shrieked, getting a cup of water and splashed it over the ruined dish. Smoke erupted from the dish as I frowned from my failure."Now what am I going to do now." I pouted.

"What happened here?" I turned my heel to face Kuroh who was leaning on the kitchen door frame rubbing eyes.

"Kuroh! You shouldn't be up while you're still sick!" I said grabbing his hand to bring him back to the bed. For Kuroh being a strong man, he continued his way to the stove where the burned soup was.

"I knew this would happen." Kuroh chortled. I blushed from embarrassment and pouted.

"Sorry..."

"You have nothing to appologize." Kuroh said grabbing my shoulder and gave a peck on the my forehead. "Let me do the cooking for now."

"B-But..."

"Okay, I'll help you cook then."

"But you're still sick."

"Don't think it would stop me from loving you." He said as he slithered his arms around my waist.

* * *

**Hey loves~ Sorry for the late update cuz I had to go to a Recognition in school for an awarding cuz I'm one of the Honor Rolls in my class... And I have to go to the mall with my grandma and buy a battery for my maid's camera cuz her battery was broken, and we also had pizza for dinner in the mall too XD... So i'm sorry for the late update, please forgive me *bows***

**XD And what's will all these sex requests I'm getting... Not that I'm angry or anything. Its just that they're pilling up ever since I posted my first Sex drabble... :) But its okay, these sex drabbles are like tests to train my writing~ Don't worry, just continue requesting some sex drabbles if you want just to make you guys happy~ :) **

**XD by the way, I need to write more Kuroh and Shiro in here cuz there are like less drabbles of them. I can't believe the main characters are the less popular ones... lol**

**PLeaSe ReVieW~ :D**


	56. Alone With Chocolate (Eric x Reader)

**Alone with Chocolate (Eric x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22**

**WARNING! Sex in this drabble...)**

* * *

Eric slowly placed me on the couch as we kissed. We were alone... Finally. We knew that the HOMRA members left to a mission while they left us alone together. But who cares. The two of us are the only ones alone in this bar and we both know the HOMRA members would arrive at midnight while its still 1 in the afternoon. Since we were alone, we could do whatever we want...

"Please don't be rough." I moaned through our kiss.

Eric placed his forehead on mine as our nosed touched. "What if I will be?" He smirked.

I chuckled. "Then I don't know what to do with you."

"Well, let's see if I'm rough or not." He whispered. He started to take all of my clothes off especially his and the only clothing that covered us was our undergarments. "Why don't we have some fun with something?"

"Like what?"

Eric got off of me and went somewhere to come back with a bowl of liquid chocolate. "Why don't I try to show you how good you would feel with chocolate." I looked at him as he took a scoop of chocolate on his fingers and licked them with his mouth. He leaned towards me, our lips collided as the taste of chocolate reached my taste buds. The combiation of chocolate and his saliva tasted so sweet, like sugar. As we kissed, I felt him covering my whole body with chocolate. My body shivered at the touch of the warm liquid chocolate on my skin.

Eric went down to my abdomen as he started to lick the chocolate from my belly botton slowly up from between my breasts. I shivered at the feeling of his tongue as it contasted my body. He licked the chocolate from my nack as he undid my bra. He coated my exposed breasts with the warm chocolate with his slim fingers as he massaged the two mountains and pinched my nipples with earned me a loud moan. Eric smirked and licked my chocolate covered nipples. "Nghhh... E-Eric~" I moaned, arching my back with pleasure.

He went lower and removed my pantie showing my exposed wet clit. He licked the white subtance coming out of my clit as I moaned loudly. Eric smirked. He enjoyed the beautiful sound that I emitted from my lips that was messily covered with chocolate.

Eric coated my clit with chocolate with his fingers. The way he glazed the chocolate on my clit gave me a moment of bliss. The way he touched them were so gentle, like a soft massage. He circled his two fingers around my clit, massaging and teasing me. I whimpered as I slightly twisted my hips. Erics smirk grew and lick the chocolate slowly. I bit my lip from the torturous tease he was giving. "Damn it E-Eric... S-Stop teasing m-me."

* * *

**I wanted to put more but I need to cut it here cuz I can't go any further since this is a drabble... Gomen ne~**

**( IMPORTANT! Someone reviewed about what would happen after the 100 drabbles are complete. Its a good question, I have already planned about that and I've been thinking on making a hundred more and change the name to K Project: 200 Drabbles :) There's a poll in my profile about this too. Just vote if its a Yes, No or Maybe~ )**

**So I watched the whole episodes of K again and I've cried again at the last episode and cried at the part where Tatara died too... The weirdest thing was that my tito.. I mean uncle saw me cry while I was watching. So embarrassing... But I'm a sucker for watching anime's where one of my favorite characters died... Why must the good die young?!**

**plEAsE rEvIEw~**


	57. Gifts (Mikoto x Reader x Misaki)

**Gifts (Misaki x Reader x Mikoto)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22)**

* * *

It was Christmas and I looked in excitment at the gifts that layed under my Christmas tree. Every present came from the members from HOMRA and I'm glad that they all gave me presents. But I also gave them presents too. Its not like I dont care about them. I love all of them because they're all like big brothers to me, and Anna as my little sister.

I first opened Misaki's gift that was nicely wrapped in golden gift wrapper. I ripped the gift wrapped and opened the box that held the item inside. I was surprised at the sight before me. There laid a brand new skateboard that was painted white and at the bottom was the HOMRA's logo, somehow similar to Misaki's skateboard. My mouth was wide open with total shock of the amazing skateboard. I traced my fingers at the edges of the skateboard feeling the smooth texture of the board. My eyes caught a note inside the box with the skateboard and read it.

_Hey _! I've heard that you really badly want a skateboard so you could hang out with me in the skating rink. So I decided to buy you one! I picked one that's similar to mine and I painted the HOMRA logo to your skateboard, just to show our pride for our group. I hope you like the present!_

_So... um... This might be awkward but there's this festival next monday and I was wondering if you could be my date. Just text me about your decision._

When I read the lest paragraph, I blushed at his confession for being his date. Well, I have been close friends with him ever since I've met him when I joined HOMRA. I guess I'll accept his offer.

I went to my next present which was the Kings. His present was very small as it was wrapped with plain red gift wrapper. I ripped the paper and opened the small bow to expose a necklace. My eyes sparkled at the beautiful item. I couldn't believe that Mikoto-san could give me such a thing.

I gently took the necklace in my hand to expect the details closely. The necklace was suported by a silver chain and on it was a metal plate carved into the HOMRA's logo as it was painted in fiery red. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When I stared through carved out plate, it was like you could see red flames through it.

Inside the small box was a small folded paper. I read it silently as I placed the necklace around my neck.

_Hey _, I hope you're reading this cuz I wanted to tell you something important. It would be weird for you to hear this, but I just wanna say that I like you. Yeah... I just said it... I wanna write this to you in paper instead cuz I don't know how you would react if I told you face to face. I hope you accept my feelings._

_- Suoh Mikoto_

I blushed at his little letter and looked at Misaki's letter that he wrote to me. Oh great, now that they've confessed to me, what should I do?

Shit...

* * *

**I wanna tell you guys that I really really REALLY hate my sisters classmate... =w=**

**Why? Cuz she fucking broke my Fender Amplifier for my electric guitar! She fucking forgot to put it in the transformer and left it for like ten minutes until it was burned! *cries* It was so expensive and it was a gift from my daddy... TT^TT Now I can't hear the beautiful sound of my electric guitar...**

***sigh* Oh well... I'll have someone to repair it... =_= gosh I hate her and everyone else in my sisters class cuz they're all too bitchy...**

**Anyways... Dont worry about what I'm worrying and just concentrate on the drabble you just read. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	58. Lingerie (Izumo x Reader)

**Lingerie (Izumo x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by someone who reviewed with Just Something XD)**

"Do I really have to be dragged into this?" Izumo groaned as I pulled him with me to the mall.

"Hey, me and Seri needed someone to carry our stuff while we go shopping, and you're the perfect guy for the job!" I smiled while Seri stood next to me giggling to herself.

"You could've asked one of the HOMRA or someone in SCEPTER 4 instead of me you know."

"The guys at HOMRA as too lazy to do the job." I said.

"And the members of SCEPTER 4 are too busy." Seri said.

"So why me?!" Izumo groaned.

"Cuz you're the only guy that we're close to." Me and Seri said in unison.

Izumo rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"To Victorias Secret to buy some lingerie." Seri said plainly like it was normal for her. But for Izumo, he managed to keep the blood coming out of his nose as they reached the shop.

Inside were tons of perfume bottles lined up properly on the tables and shelves and on the other side of the store were different kinds of lingerie hanged up in the hanger. "Oh dear." Izumo said eying at the laced underwears that were worn by the mannequin.

"Izumo-kun, do you think this suites me well?" Izumo turned to his right to find my holding a lacy bra and panty to my body. Izumo flushed at the sight as the blood from his nose went out. This well be a long day in the shop...

***sigh* Hey, how's it goin loves~**

**XD gosh I dont know what to do now this summer but play video games, draw and play guitar... oh and down forget about writing drabble XP**

**Oh and please request me something about Kuroh or Shiro cuz I ran out of idea on what to write about them. I was thinking you guys could give me an idea~ :)**

**(IMPORTANT! Other Requests will be done tomorrow cuz I'm going shopping together with my granma~ :) please be patient~)**

**Please review~**


	59. Twins (Mikoto x Reader)

**Twins (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Reika120)**

* * *

The HOMRA members were enjoying their summer at the bar as others were trying to make Rikio fat again (since he's always skinny in the summer and fat in the winter) and others we're relaxing.

"Say Mikoto," Izumo said. "Where's _? I haven't seen her for like months! I don't know how long it was, but I think it was over 7 months."

"She's at the hospital..." Mikoto said as he ate his ice cream.

"What?! How long has she been there?! What happened to her?!" Izumo exclaimed which caught everyones attention.

"What happened?" Misaki asked, joining the convo. So did everyone else as the circled around there King.

"Mikoto said that _'s at the hospital." Izumo answered Misaki.

"Really? What happened to her?" He asked.

"She's just been there for 2 days." Mikoto sighed. "Besides. I have to wait until tomorrow to meet her."

"So... what happened to her?" Chitose raised aneyebrow.

"... She's pregnant..."

"WHAT!?"

"What the hell! You haven't even told us!" Izumo shouted.

"She wanted it to keep it a secret until the baby's out." Mikoto said.

"Anyways, how many is she gonna have?" Rikio asked.

"Two... They're twins. A boy and a girl" Mikoto smiled. "They're names are gonna be Akane (meaning Deep Red 茜) and the other one's gonna be Kasai (meaning Fire 火災)."

"Thats cute." Izumo smiled.

"This is awesome!" Misaki cheered. "I could get to teach them one of my skateboard tricks! And I could be called an uncle!" Everyone laughed at Misaki's silly predictions about the new born babies of HOMRA.

Mikoto looked down to Anna who just tugged on the sleave of his jacket. "Hmm?"

"Does that mean I'm going to be an aunt?" Anna said.

"Yeah... You'll be a good aunt." Mikoto said patting the head of the little girl.

* * *

**:) hey guys~ updated like I promised. I was thinking about making a drabble with Weismann~ X3 Since I love hot Germans, Imma make one~ nyahahaha! I guess I'm the first one to write Weismann with a reader. :) What I thought about Weismann is that he's very sweet and kind, since that's what he teated to his sister. I like him. He's just like Shiro-chan. (( I just wanna call him Weismann instead of Adolf cuz its just too weird XD reminds me of Hitler ))**

**So... Who here likes yaoi from K? :) (( just asking ))**

**Danke für das Lesen! (( XD got this from Google... I dont know if it really is correct.))**


	60. Captured (Mikoto x Reader)

**Captured (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Claudia001)**

* * *

Sighing, I placed the tea cup down on the table tasting the fresh taste of Reisi's jasmine herbal tea. Now that completely lowered my thumping head ache... I was in Reisi's office just for a nice break and a welcoming chat to get my mind off of things.

"So how is your boyfriend?" Reisi asked me as he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh... He's fine, as usual. He never changed." I smiled.

"Is it really alright for you to come here?" Reisi raised an eyebrow. "You know _he_ would be furious if he found out that you're here with me."

"So you don't want me to visit an old friend?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No no... I don't mind that. But I'm cautious about what he might do to you."

"He would never do anything to me. I'm his girlfriend right? He never even dared to hurt me."

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the door of the office as the door flew out of its hinges. Smoke of dust filled in the room as it showed the silhouette of a fimiliar person. Red aura were shown around the person as it walked towards me.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." The person said.

"Mikoto? What the hell are you doing here?" I suddenly yelped when Mikoto lifted me off the ground and carried me on his shoulder. "H-Hey! P-Put me d-down, Mikoto!" I flushed when I felt his hand on my butt as he balanced me in a comfortable position.

"I'll be taking me leave now." Mikoto said to Reisi as he left the building with me on his shoulder.

* * *

**OwO I will have a confession to make... **

**I Love You~**

**Please Review~**


	61. Telephone (Saruhiko x Reader)

**Telephone (Saruhiko x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by aisucream and **

**WARING! Pervert Saruhiko in this chapter)**

* * *

I was eating ice cream while playing video games with Misaki by my side. We decided to stay up late and finish the game over night. The light of the television flickered on our faces while me and Misaki stared at the screen with the controler on our hands.

Suddenly, my phone rang and I paused the game. Misaki groaned and stared at me as I took the ringing phone out of my bag. I read name of the caller and noticed it was Saruhiko.

"Hello?" I answered.

"G-gha... _-c-chan... Mh.. ng..."

I titled my head and pressed my ear closer to the phone to hear it much closely. "Saru? Are you alright?"

"... _-chan... Nhgah~ hmmm~ ghaa.." I suddenly blushed realizing what he was doing. "Ngahh~ _-chan~ I Love You _-chan~ mhaa~ mhmmm~"

I quickly closed my phone and burried my flushed face with my hands. I couldn't believe he called me to hear him marturbating...

* * *

**XD oh dear... I got this idea from my dream that I got last night... (I wont tell you my dream... XP its too creepy...)**

**Please Review Loves~ And dont forget to vote from my poll~ (lol I think I just did a pun xp)**


	62. Shih-Tzu (Yashiro x Reader)

**Shih-Tzu (Yashiro x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by miyame-chan)**

* * *

Me and Shiro-chan went to the pet shop and decided to buy a pet so Neko could have a playmate to play with.

Inside the pet shop were different kinds of pets like birds, cats, dogs, fishes, turtles, even snakes. I looked at the snake that was inside its glass container. It was amazing that I could get to look at the snake that was right in front of my. Suddenly, the snake pounced right at with its mouth open but it was hit by the glass container that was keeping him from harming anyone.

I jumped at the attack of the snake and clinged to Isana. He chuckled and patted my head. "Don't worry it wont hurt you when you're this far away from it."

"Ne, Shiro-chan. what kind of pet should we get for Neko-chan?" I asked.

"I don't know." Shiro looked behind me when he spotted a small white bunny. "Hey look, a bunny." Isana smiled.

I looked behind me to see the small animal. I squealed and carreid the bunny out of its cage. "Aww~ Its so cute~" The bunny was the size of my palm as it slightly nibbled on my finger. I giggled and carefully placed it back to its cage.

"I think Neko isn't the type to play with bunnies like that one." Isana said. I nodded and began searching for more when my eyes caught the sight of a small fuzzy Shih Tzu running around energetically in its cage.

"How about this little guy~" I said pointing at the dog. Isana looked at the dog and smiled.

"Okay then." He said. "I bet Neko would enjoy playing with this hyper one. What do you wanna name it?"

I grinned and looked at Isana. "Shiro!"

(Extended Ending)

I was very surprised at the sight in front of me. After we brought to dog to Isana's room and showing it to Neko, the dog suddenly poofed into a human... More like a teenage human boy... thats naked.

Great... Now we have two naked strains in the dorm...

* * *

**X3 Now Neko finally has a pairing with her new playmate~ **

**(NOTE! Other requests will be done tomorrow because I have to attend my sisters graduation cuz she's graduating to high school. )**

**P13ac3 R3v13W~ (lol jejemon... but I never even like writing jejemon stuff XD)**


	63. Tricked (Dark Saruhiko x Reader)

**Tricked (Dark Saruhiko x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Hitsumi Hikari)**

* * *

I knocked on Saruhiko's door and waited for an open of the door. I've been called by him to go to his house for something he wanted to talk to me about. He said it was important so I decided to go without a second thought. I've thought that Saruhiko was a strange mysterious individual that I've lived through many years in SCEPTER 4, but I've find him quite attractive from that twisted face he always has through fighting.

I knocked on the door again and waited for the door to open. For being to unpatient, I took the door nob to my palm and twisted it and turned out it was open. (XD i noticed some of my drabbles contains opened doors lol) Surprised, I went inside, leaving the door open and called out Saruhiko's name. A brush of cold wind passed through my shoulder as I shivered. Turning to my left, I noticed the window was open, leaving the curtains flow in the wind. I ignored the cold feeling of the wind and continued my way inside.

The whole house was neat an clean, but cold and eerie at the same time. It feels like I shouldn't be here... The thought gave me a shiver through my spine. I was thinking on checking the second floor but I ignored it and decided to leave the place and come back tomorrow.

As I reached the door, I remembered that I left the door open a moment ago. Maybe the wind blew it to close. Shrugging, I opened the door only to figure out that it was locked. Stange, why who a door be locked like this? I furrowed my eyebrows and try to find another way out.

As I passed the stair case that leads up stairs, I have a feeling that in the back of my mind, my conscience would tell me to go up stairs and check if Saruhiko is up there. I bit my lip and hesitated a bit, wondering if I should go there or not. I mean, I'm barging into someones house without the owner knowing!

Well, a little peek wouldn't bite right?

With a deep breath, I ascended up the stairs and looked around the area if Saruhiko was there.

"Fushimi-kun? Are you up here?" I said, letting my voice resonate throughout the second floor. I went in deeper and spotted an open dark room as the door creeked open. "Fushimi-kun?"

I walked over to the door and peeked inside the room. It was dark and there was no light inside except for the a few object that the light from the outside shown. I cautiously went inside to find the light source until the door slammed shut loosing the light in the room. I yelped and turned around to where the door was located. I tried to reach out the door but all I felt was nothing on my hands. I suddenly felt hands slither to my waist as I gasped at the touch.

The person pulled a tight grip on my waist as the person brought me closer. I heard a small chuckled from the persons mouth as it went to my ear. "I'm glad you're here with me, _-chan."

"F-Fushimi-kun..." I tried to get a way from his quite uncomfortable grip on my waist but he just held onto me.

"Shhh..." He hushed him calmingly. I calmed down in his arms as he lightly placed his lips on my temple. "Just relax. Everything will be alright." I felt one hand leaving my waist until something soft covered my nose and mouth. I think it was cloth...

My eyes suddenly felt heavy and my everything felt so blury even if my surroundings were too dark to see. "F-Fushimi-kun... Whats h-happening..."

"I love you... _-chan..."

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

I groaned when my head pounded hard on my skull. I blinked a few times when my vision cleared as it viewed a dim room with cabinets filled with bottles, knives and other equipment I'm not familiar with. I gasped when I remembered what happened to me. Fushimi. The room. He knocked me out. I tried to sit up but I couldn't and found out that I was tied to a table forming an X. Thats when I realized that I'm stripped naked.

"I'm so glad you're awake now. My dear angel." I turned my head to the located sound and found Saruhiko chuckling madly to himself.

"Fushimi-kun! What am I doing here?! Get me out of here!" I eyed him but he ignored my plea as he was sharpening a scapel with a metal rod. He neared me with a twisted smile on his face positioning the scapel to my exposed chest.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you..." He said as he kissed my lips.

_I love you..._

_._

_._

_._

_And I want your heart..._

* * *

**Gosh... this one was long... I got this idea from an Ao No Exorcist fanfic which was about rape and stuff (and yaoi X3)... It was a good story~ It was really twisted and pretty sad. But very disturbing at the last chapter.**

**So... Have you guys ever heard of the song called Neophobia by Nano? X3 I love it sooooo much~ I really wanna learn this in my electric guitar and jam it with my guy classmate~**

**Palihog mag-review~ (Please review~)**


	64. Dance with Me (Weismann x Reader)

**Dance with Me (Weismann x Reader)**

**(A/N: X3 First Weismann drabble or fanfic with a reader~yay~)**

* * *

I giggled happily as I watched the two siblings danced around the room with smiles on their faces as they danced throughout the old German song. The resonance of their giggles and laughes surrounded the old worn out room as I clapped my hands to the beat of the music.

Once the song finished, the next song played in a soft slow music. The two German siblings parted when Weismann came to me as he extended his hand in front of me. I looked at it with a confused look and looked at the man before me. A smile spead across his face and inched closed. "May I have the pleasure to dance with you Milady." He playfully said.

My eyes grew wide and waved my hands while shaking my head. "N-No thank you Adolf. I-I dont dance."

"Then I'll teach you~" He said taking my hands to his and pulled me to the center of the spacious room. He guided my hands on its proper place; one on his shoulder and the other on his hand. He place his hand lightly to my waist and smiled. "Just follow my feet." He whispered. I gulped and nodded after. I slowly looked at his feet when thye started to slowly move. I followed where his feet would sway while he chanted the counting of the beat while the music continued to play in the radio. "Good. You're doing it." He said. A grin spread across my face and repeated the steps again and again until he spinned me around. I giggled at the move and continued to dance until the song ended.

The older sister, Claudia, clapped at the performance. "That was beautiful!" She cheered.

"Thank you." I said thanking her kindness. "And thank you for teaching how to dance Adolf."

"Anything for you my dear." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

* * *

**:) so sweet~ dancing happily while WWII is still on...**

**I have finally done a successful Weismann x Reader fic~ Yay!**

**That I just had to update two drabbles cuz I'm too tired and I really needed a break. Just leave me a request if you guys want a request for me to write :) just PM me or Review~**

**SANKYU~**


	65. Damn Skirts (Pervy Mikoto x Reader)

**Damn Skirts (Pervy Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by kuroh. neko. 1)**

* * *

Skrew me, skrew my life and skrew the stupid Ashinaka High School for making me where this stupid uniform. Mostly this overly short pink skirt. Seriously, who even invent these kind of skirts for school? What if the perverted wind would suddenly come and fly my skirt up and show my panties. Or if I'm in the bus and some pervert or pedo would grope my ass. Or someone would peek below and picture my panty then post it in the internet! I bet this person who allowed short skirts to be worn in school as a uniform is a real pervert.

Anyways, I made my way to the HOMRA bar in my uniform cuz I'm too lazy to change into some comfortable clothes. Besides, they don't mind me wearing this around them cuz I always come to the bar wearing this after school.

"Welcome back." Izumo said as I entered the bar.

"Yo." I replied to him.

"How's school?"

"Do you seriously have to ask?" I groaned, placing my elbows on the counter. "You've asked me that everytime I enter here after school."

"Then call me your new mom~" He laughed. I mimiced his words with a pissed off sound in my voice as I rolled my eyes.

"So what was I missin' while I was at hell?"

"Nothing much... Its basically always the same."

Mikoto entered the bar and both of our attention layed on him. "Hey Mikoto." I said.

Mikoto just hummed a reply to me and stood next to me. I suddenly yelp when I felt Mikoto's hand gropping on my bottom with a smirk.

"Would you please stop doing that everytime I wear a skirt in the bar?!" I shouted at him as my cheeks turned red.

"Didn't I tell you a hundred times to put on some cycling short to cover up your ass."

"And you call yourself my boyfriend who just suddenly grope my ass out of nowhere!"

"And you call yourself my girlfriend who just can't dress properly."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Cuz I'm warning you that maybe some stranger would come and grope you just like what I did."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it and gave in. "Well, you do have a point..."

"Good girl, now hurry up and change to something more thats less exposed."

Izumo just shook his head and smiled. "Boyfriends... Always over protective over their girlfriends..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update... Me and my sister were having a movie marathon with the movies that we just rented... :) So you guys, enjoyin' yourselves?**

**Tnx 4 reading and plz review and vote in my poll~ Luv you guys~**


	66. Goodbye (Dark Misaki x Reader)

**Goodbye (Dark Misaki x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by kuroh. neko. 1)**

* * *

_Unforgivable..._

"Please Misaki! This isn't you!" I cried out to boy who was inching his way nearer to me, his baseball bat at hand. Misaki ignored my words, his souless eyes laying on me without any emotion. His clothes where covered with specks of blood but his bat was nothing compaired to the specks all over his body. I know all that blood from his bat were covered of other people's blood, mixed and combined together discustingly as is drips from every step he makes.

_Why?_

"Don't do this Misaki." My tears streaming down my face. "I'm your best friend. Please stop." I inched myself father and farther away from him but he he stop. He kept walking his way towards me with the bloody bat on his hand, not responding to the words I said.

_I thought you loved me..._

"I hate you..." Misaki's voice cracked up. My heart tightened around my chest when we said those three hurtful words. "I hate you..." He spoke again.

_Why do you love Saruhiko instead of me?_

My back hit the wall as I was surprised that I have nowhere to go. Misaki's bloody form made its way in front of me, his bat raised up in the air as he readied himself. "Goodbye... _-chan..."

* * *

**owo dots...**

**This is all I'm going to update... Please be patient for the next one cuz I'm concentrating on continuing my fanart. It's been like 2 weeks that I haven't continued it... :) If you're willing to look at it, just ask if you guys want...**

**(Other requests will be done soon when my fanart is finished XD lol and the torture of waiting begins)**

**Just leave reviews or requests or whatever you like, just tell me anything :)**


	67. Watch Anime (Weismann x Reader)

**Watch Anime (Weismann x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by kuroh. neko. 1)**

* * *

"Since we're leaving Germany, where do we go now?" I asked as I watched the sight of my home town getting smaller and smaller. Since the war was over and Weismann's sister's dead, Weismann insisted me to go with him in his blimp, the Himmelreich, since I have nowhere else to go and got nothing to do.

I turned around to face my best friend rummaging around some boxes as he takes out a few books into his arms. "I don't know. But I've been thinking that we should leave to Japan, hmm~?"

"Ja... pan... Why there?" He shrugged and placed the books on a table. "What are those for?"

"These books are for you..." Weismann smiled, pushing the books in front of me.

"What?! What for?!"

"It's for you to learn Japanese." He winked.

"Why?"

"We are going to Japan right? So you have to teach yourself on how to speak the language."

"But how about you?"

"I already know how to speak Japanese." He laughed. I pouted and pushed the books away.

"No way, not with you teasing me about how bad I am at speaking Japanese, even if I haven't learned it yet."

"If you refuse, then I'll teach you. Is that alright?"

I smiled and nodded. "Well that's better than self studying..."

"Okay! Then lets start with our first lesson. I'll just teach you the basics. So first, the German for 'Hi' is Guten Tag. But in Japanese, its 'Konnichiwa'."

I nodded and wrote it down on a paper that I just found.

"Okay, now you say it."

I blushed and nodded. "K-Konnichiwa."

"Very good! But you've got to practice the accent."

"Okay... So how do they say it in their accent?"

"Konnichiwa." He said in the most fluent Japanese accent.

"I still don't get it..."

"Hmm... Well, since you need to learn Japanese, I guess the best idea is to watch Anime." Weismann went back to where the boxes were and rummaged through them again. He got out a film from the box and smiled. "Here it is!"

"What's that?"

"It's called 'Chibi Maruko-chan'. Lieutenant Daikaku gave this to me." He handed me the film as I examined it. "This anime would suit you since this a film for girls like you. It may be too young for you to watch, but at least it would help you with your learning."

"Great! Lets watch it! Hurry! Hurry! Get the projector and I want to watch it as soon as possible! I think I might like this so-called anime!" I shouted as I pushed Weismann to look for the projector.

"Okay okay." He laughed and searched for the projector so the both of them could watch the film.

* * *

**And that's how you become an Otaku... XD**

**The name of the anime that was mentioned up there was a very old anime in the early 1990's and it was aired from January 7, 1990... I have never heard about this anime before but this was the fifth best-selling shoujo manga ever. How did I get this info? Simple, google...**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update... I've rested for a while to get my mind out of some stuff... My head just hurts like hell, so I had to rest. Plus, I had to face a problem that I am suffering right now... I was so angry and also depressed when it happened... Gosh I really hated it... _ If you want to know, its none of your business... You wouldn't understand because the problem I'm facing is my broken Amplifier... QAQ I really need it to get fixed so I could hear the beautiful sound of my electric guitar and I could finally make a cover of a song I was practicing... I told you that you wouldn't understand me because my problem was just a broken AMP. Yeah, I'm weird... But a broken amp is the main thing I have to worry about... **

**:) OKAY~ PLEASE REVIEW!**


	68. Take It Off (Bandou x Reader)

**Take It Off (Bandou x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by BoilingInk)**

* * *

"Ne~ San-chan~" I cooed nudging on his shoulder.

"What?" Bandou groaned, turning his head to face me. I grinned idiotically and stared at his dark sunglasses as if drilling holes through them to see his eyes behind them. Bandou made a face and pushed my face away from his. "Stop staring at me like that!"

"But I wanna ask you something!"

"Just spill the beans already instead of staring at me like some kind of creep! Gosh..."

"Could you take it off?" I asked as my eyes sparked.

"W-wha!"

"You heard me... Take it off..."

"Take what off!"

"You're glasses and hoodie, duh..."

Bandou blushed and moved away from me. "Why do you want me to take them off?"

"I got curious. I want to see what you really look like behind your glasses and your hoodie."

"No."

I put on my best puppy dog eyes and pleaded. "Pwease~ Just a peek... I wanna do this because I want to know more about you."

Bandou couldn't take and gave in. "Fine..." He sighed. He turned around making his back face me. I frowned that he wouldn't let me see his face right away, but I've got to be patient.

Bandou removed his glasses and hoodie and turned around to face me. My jaw dropped in awe. His black hair and black eyes, I just couldn't believe that this guy is a total hottie!

"Surprised by my looks?" Bandou smirked. "Yeah... I know... I'm a total hottie and I'm hiding it from the world." He put his glasses and hoodie back on and sighed.

"Why do you hide your looks? Girls would totally fall for you!"

"I know. That's why I wanted a girl to love me from whats inside, not out."

* * *

**I'M SOOOOO LAZY! =.= Ughh... I'm so lazy...**

**Well, this is all I could update cuz I'm too lazy to write the rest and Imma go through all of my chapters and put some corrections or put other stuff in them to make it more interesting.**

**Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I also post my drabbles in my Deviant Art Account. Just saying...**

**I've got to work on 12 more requests today, so please be patient for the next update!~**


	69. Flirt (Weismann x Reader)

**Flirt (Weismann x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Mishary)**

* * *

Weismann sighed as he looked at the men and women in the pub, drinking, dancing, talking and even doing sex. He needed to lay back the research he was doing and go out for a while, like talk to others or take in some fresh air.

He has been thinking about one thing that has been bothering him ever since he finished his research. His sister kept telling him that he really needs a female friend in his life. Someone to love him and to communicate with instead of his sister. His sister has been giving him tips on how to get a girl. Weismann wouldn't allow it, but his sister kept forcing him to do what she told him. Maybe he should try to find a female friend. He is a grown man and he couldn't be single for the rest of his life.

His eyes spotted on a female sitting alone drinking some wine. Her uniform also matches with the uniforms on Lieutenant Daikaku's men. She might be one of the Japanese military forces. With a deep breath, he stood up and made his way towards the Japanese woman.

"Is this seat taken?" Weismann asked her. The woman looked at him and the empty right next to her.

"Oh, no. You can sit there." She said.

"Thank you." Weismann took a seat next her and thought about his next move. He remembered his sister said that he should start a conversation or the girl could start a conversation. "Um... My name's Adolf Weismann." He said as he extended his hand to the female.

She took the greeting and shook his hand. "I'm _."

"_, you have a beautiful name." He smiled. _ blushed and played with her hair.

"Thank you..." She said.

"You're one of Lieutenant Daikaku's men... You must be very brave woman to join the military." He said giving his best attractive smile he could do.

"I'm just doing what I always dreamed of." She smiled. "Anyways, Lieutenant Daikaku told me about your research. It's pretty amazing."

"Thank you. But it seems that you haven't seen my research yet, have you?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well, I don't know if you would accept this, but you like to see it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is fine."

"Great! Meet me here in the same place, 1 in the afternoon."

"Okay then." _ smiled.

"You know. I enjoy talking to you..." Weismann stared at her eyes.

"Me too..." She smiled as at his. "Well, I gotta go now..."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow..." _ nodded and left the pub.

"YES! I did it! I made my first female friend!" Weismann cheered happily to himself.

* * *

**XD Okay... I failed in this one... **

**Please press "CTRL + W" before going to the next chapter~ And happy April fools day~**

**Please review too...**


	70. Lies (Dark Yashiro x Reader)

**Lies (Dark Yashiro x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by dennaruhiko)**

* * *

_I knew it all along..._

"You lied to me..." I said as I stared at the girl in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" She said. I growled and gripped on her arm. "Gah! S-Shiro-kun! Y-you're hurting me!"

"You lied to me!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about!"

_I knew your secret..._

"I thought we're together, but you lied to me! All those thing you said about me... You said that you love me, but you... I know you were hiding things behind my back. You loved Kuroh instead of me..." My gripped tightened as she flinched from my action.

"Please s-stop..."

_Hidden in that secret is what I want to destroy..._

"I will not stop... Not until you love me instead of him..."

_And so I did..._

"I-I wont do that..." She cried.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill him for you to love me."

* * *

**Hey guys~ I got something to tell you. You see, while I was typing a requested sex drabble, my grandma caught me so I got in trouble. So I can't write sex drabbles anymore, like forever... sorry guys :(... but I wont delete the sex drabbles that are already in the story. :) That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Please review~**


	71. April Fools (Misaki x Reader)

**April Fools (Misaki x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by hakezu)**

* * *

"Hey _-chan~!" Misaki called out.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanna tell you something."

"Don't tell me. Some kind of April Fools joke that you always love to do during April Fools Day.." I rolled my eyes.

"Nope~" He smirked.

"Okay then tell me..."

"Okay." He cleared his throat and said. "You are A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, and K; A - Amazing, B - Beautiful, C - Cute, D - Dazzling, E - Elegant, F - Fabulous, G - Gorgeous, and H - Hot."

I blushed and giggled. "Aww~ Thats so sweet of you Misaki-kun, but whats the I, J and K?"

"I'm. Just. Kidding." Misaki smirked and laughed. "April Fools Day _-chan~!"

I gritted my teeth as my face turned red-hot like a tomato. My eyes spotted on a tomato that Anna was going eat. I took it from her hand and threw it at Misaki's face. "April Fools you jerk!" I spat.

"I think I over did it..." Misaki sighed.

* * *

**:) Got this idea from a joke that my BFF told me. XD poor Mi~sa~ki~**

**About the requested sex drabbles, I'll do them but after I'm out of trouble. My grandparents are pretty strict so please be patient until I'm able to update sex drabbles :D**

**And good news, my Amplifier is fixed and I could get to play my electric guitar again~ FUCK YEAH! :D I am so gonna make a guitar cover~ mwahahaha**

**Please review~ :3**


	72. Secret Base (Chitose x Reader)

**Secret Base (Chitose x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergulr22 & miyame-chan**

**Based on the song Secret Base by zone or SCANDAL)**

* * *

_I remembered those days back then, those precious memories of the past. It been 10 years since I haven't met him but we both promised that we would see each other again. I thought that it would be impossible. I wondered if he still remembers me. Most boys tends to forget the past and move on. That's what I was worried about... But I've been thinking that I could find him if I joined HOMRA. _

_The first time we met was when I was walking home at the intersection all alone. Then you just came to me and asked if we could walk home together. I never thought a stranger like you would say that to me even though we both came from the same school. And from that time, that was how we both became best friends._

_I was so happy , having so much fun, going through different journeys that we haven't explored. And we would always play and have fun in our Secret Base that we both made only for us. We never fought but we did encounter bad memories from the past together. But we still have each other, never minding those twists and turns we come across. _

_It was our summer break and we both graduated from High School. It was sad that we're both going to attend different schools but we did spend our last summer break together. If only summer break will just last a little longer that this._

_That day was out last goodbye. You would scream "Thank you very much for everything" from the bottom of your heart as you waved your hand goodbye to me as you tried to hold back your tears. I also tried to hold my tears but I couldn't because I know I couldn't see you for a long time._

_We promised that we would write to each other, and even call each other. We would never forget about those times we shared inside our little Secret Base, that little base where we used to play together._

_I remembered when I was talking to you at the end of summer as we gazed at the stars after the sunset. I never forget the teardrops that flowed down your cheeks that night. And believe me, I will never forget the hand that waved at me with all of its strength 'till the very end._

_The best memories..._

_..._

_..._

_are of you..._

_..._

_..._

_and me..._

* * *

**:') this song always makes me cry... The original singer of this song is Zone, but I like SCANDAL's version more. So sad...**

**I was planning to edit the rest of my drabbles but I'll leave the editing to my bro... I'm too lazy to edit stuff XD I'm such a lazy ass...**

**Please Review~**


	73. MiSaKi (Misaki x Reader)

**Mi~Sa~Ki~ (Misaki x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by miyame-chan)**

* * *

"I miss Saruhiko..." I pouted as I was sprawled on the couch.

"Why would you miss that traitor monkey?!" Misaki growled.

"I miss the way how he calls your name~" I laughed. "Mi~sa~ki~"

"Hey! Stop calling me that!"

"Mi~sa~ki~"

"I said shut up!"

"MI~SA~KI~!"

"Can you make her shut up?!" Misaki yelled at Izumo.

"Hmm? I don't mind her saying your name like that. I think it sounds cute." He laughed.

"Mi~sa~ki~" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know you like it when I say it~" Misaki blushed and stayed quiet. "I'll take that as a yes~!"

* * *

**:3 Mi~Sa~Ki~ I love it when Saru says it... It sounds so hot~ X3**

**ATTENTION! I want to tell the ones who gave me requests, please PM me or review your requests that hasn't been updated yet because sometimes, I forgot to list down the requests that you guys give me. If your request hasn't been updated yet for like a week or so, just tell me or remind me about it. Thank you. :)**

**Please review~ ;***


	74. Nag Nag Nag (Bandou x Reader)

**Nag Nag Nag (Bandou x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by a Guest)**

* * *

"San-chan! I can't believe I joined HOMRA~!" I cheered as I went over to Bandou's side. "Its gonna be fun since you and Shouhei are here too~! Am I right? Huh? Huh? Huh? I bet HOMRA will be the best place ever now that I'm here and -" I was cut off when Bandou pinched both of my lips together.

"Would you just stop talking too fast! I can't understand a single thing you just said with you being all hyper!" He shouted.

"Gomen ne~ I'm just so excited for my first day here~" I smiled.

"Don't worry Bandou." Tatara said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "As long she's with you, she could understand what we really do here in HOMRA."

"Fine." Bandou rolled his eyes. He looked at me while I stared at him innocently with a smile. "Since you're new, you have to listen to what I say. GOT THAT!"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes San-chan!"

"Stop calling me by that stupid nickname and do what I say!"

"Hai! Uhh... San-san..."

"First of all, I was here long before you! I am your senpai now which makes me more superior than you! So you better call me as you senpai!" He nagged.

I smiled in a kitty like face and poked his cheeks. "Oh stop saying those nonsense San-chan~ We're best friends, plus we have a great relationship together with Shouhei-kun~"

"Stop being so familiar with me!"

* * *

~Next Day~

"Okay newbie. In HOMRA, the most important thing is to be loyal to our King. But even more important than that, it's the unmovable and deep state of mind."

"Uh... Ha?"

* * *

~Next Day~

"Okay newbie. In HOMRA, you need to have a chain or link between partners. But the most important thing is the hierarchical relationship."

"Ha? Relationship? Does that mean we have to get married?"

"No! And pay attention!"

* * *

~Next Day~

"Do you call this clean?!" Bandou shouted as he looks at the dirty tables of the bar. "You're a woman and you don't know how to cl-" Banbou was suddenly punched in the face by Misaki as he flew to wall.

"Would you at least show respect to a girl?! And stop acting like you're her mother-in-law! All you do is nag nag nag and I'm getting sick and tired of it!" Misaki shouted.

I stared at the two fighting and shouting swears as I quietly walked to Totsuka who was recording the fight. "Is this situation a bad thing?" I asked him.

"Nope. He just likes you." He said, zooming the camera to my face.

* * *

**XD Gosh, I love the yaoi pairing between Bandou and Shouhei~ :3 They're so cute~ **

**Please review my dear fellow readers~ :D**


	75. Quiet (Dewa x Reader)

**Quiet (Dewa x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Guest and Mishary)**

* * *

I opened my phone to see a text message from Masaomi-kun and read it.

_Hi sweety~ Happy monthsary! Why don't we hang out in the bar? Izumo prepared us a special room where we could spend time together. Sound great? I'll meet you there at 4 in the afternoon. Just wear something casual. It won't be that formal or anything. I'll be waiting and I love you~ ;*_

I blushed and kissed my phone. I'm so happy that he didn't forget our first monthsary. I thought he might forget it just like last month, but he didn't today. I looked at the clock at noticed it was only 1 in the afternoon. I still have enough time...

After I prepared myself, I made my way to the HOMRA bar. I'm glad that everyone in the bar isn't there, well, exept for Izumo. When Masaomi-kun arrived, we started our date in the second floor of the bar.

We enjoyed ourselves, eating and all that, but the only problem about this date was Masaomi is a bit quiet, too quiet. He doesn't speak to me. All he does was nodded and smile and speak words by writing them in a paper. Maybe he has a sore throat or something. I asked him but he told me nothing.

"I have a present for you, _-chan." He said in the paper he wrote on.

"Okay. What is it?"

He smiled and leaned to my face, giving me a kiss on my lip. I smiled and giggled. "Is this how you say 'I love you'?" He nodded as a reply. "But why can't you say to me?"

"Because I don't need a voice to say my love to you. I just want to show it instead of say it."

* * *

**I wonder where did I get these good ideas about these random love quotes. Seriously, I didn't search these love quotes i****n the internet. The love quotes I put in some of my drabbles are all made up but logically true.**

**So yeah... :3 Please review~**


	76. No Smoking (Izumo x Reader)

**No Smoking (Izumo x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Claudia001 and xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx)**

* * *

Misaki stared at Izumo suspiciously while Izumo daydreams as he leans on the marble counter. "What happened to Izumo?" Misaki asked Mikoto.

Mikoto looked at Izumo then back to Misaki. "He just had his first girlfriend that's all..."

"Who? _-chan?"

"Yep..."

"I also noticed that he isn't smoking for days. Did he quit smoking or somethin'?"

"Yeah. He did quit smoking." Mikoto sighed.

"Why?"

"When Izumo first saw _-chan, he told me it felt like love at first sight. So he wanted to quit smoking and make a good impression on _-chan."

"So... He quit smoking just for love?" Misaki raised an eyebrow. Mikoto smiled and nodded. Misaki looked at Izumo who was smiling to himself as he cleans the counter. "Well thats some worthy sacrifice... Would you also do that, King?"

"I guess so. "Mikoto shrugged. "Just as long the girl loves me..."

* * *

**Hey guys! I enjoyed reading all of your reviews! It really entertained me. I couldn't believe that I got 200+ reviews! QwQ I feel happy... Not only that, I know I made you guys happy too with my drabbles huh~ ;)**

**And I got 32,000+ hits, which is very surprising for me to see. I really didn't expect this to happen :) My 100 drabbles are almost finished and don't worry, there will be more because I will be making 100 more drabbles and I will change the title to "K Project: 200 Drabbles".**

**:D plEAsE rEvIEw~**


	77. I Want You (Mikoto x Reader)

**I Want You (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Reika120 and Yuki Hagane**

**WARNING! Sexual scene or whatever somewhere in the last part. Its more like a passionate/lustful kissing than a 'you know what I mean')**

* * *

"Mikoto..." I peeked behind the door to the living room as I saw Mikoto laying on the couch with both of his hands behind his head. I went inside and crawled onto the couch and on top of Mikoto's sleeping form. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat from every breath he took.

"What is it?" He said in a hoarse voice as he circled his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

I sighed, smelling the scent of cigarette on his chest. "This might be too sudden, but... Why don't we try to make a baby?"

Mikoto loosen his grip around me and looked at me. "Now?"

"We're married, our honeymoons over, we're now living in our very own house with just the two of us, and I was wondering if we could bring a baby into our life."

Mikoto sat up and I sat on his lap waiting for an answer from him. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he placed his hands on my thighs. "You really want it do you?" He smirked, leaning himself to my face as our noses touch.

"No." I whispered. "I just want you." I closed in the spaces between us as I gave him a lustful kiss. I was hungry for him and I want this day to be enjoyable for the both of us. Mikoto griped my thighs and positioned them around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Mikoto carried me to the bedroom and carefully placed my on the bed. He didn't mind leaving the door open since they're the only ones living in the house. He crawled his way on top of me and overtook the kiss as he tugged on my lip earning me a moan.

"I think I need to make you say that mush louder." He smirked.

"Do as you please..." I smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update... It's cuz I need a new idea for a sexy drabble... Some lemon fanfics are the same with all the make out and stuff so I don't want my sex drabbles to be all the same. And I ended making this instead. *bows* sorry, I failed you...**

**Oh yea, **

**DEAR GUEST,**

**^^ Please don't give your heart to me. You need it to live and read my new drabble! 0w0 And thank you for that review dear~ **

**Please review~**


	78. If You Know What I Mean (Izumo x Reader)

**If You know What I Mean (Izumo x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Claudia001 and xXxWolvedInTheNightxXx)**

* * *

Izumo looked at me as I took out my electric guitar from its case. I took out its cord and the amplifier out. He saw me plug the chord into the amplifier.

"You better plug the chord in your guitar before you turn it on, if you know what I mean..." He winked at me. I flushed and threw my slipper at his face.

"You pervert!"

* * *

"Ne~ _-chan?" Izumo groaned. "What do we have for lunch?"

I looked in the fridge and back at Izumo. "Well, we got salad here..."

"Aghhh... I'm so hungry!" Izumo groaned, hugging me from behind. "... If you know what I mean..."

"Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing him away from me.

* * *

Izumo went inside my room and saw me playing video games in my computer.

"Close the door Izumo..." I said, my eyes locked to the flashing screen.

"Sure." He smiled. "If I think I know what you mean."

I paused the game and pushed him out of my room. "Okay, just get out..."

* * *

"Where do you want to spend our summer vacation in, Izumo-kun?" I asked.

"How about in the wetlands? If you know what I mean..."

"Would you please stop with these 'If you know what I mean' jokes!? You drive me crazy!"

Izumo laughed at kissed my forehead. "You drive me crazy too. If you know that I mean~"

* * *

**I wanna tell you guys that I'm going to change my Pen Name to HOMRA-vanguard16... I just wanna tell this to you guys before changing my name :) Ok, TY!**

**Please Review!**


	79. Don't Worry (Kuroh x Reader)

**Don't Worry (Kuroh x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Claudia001)**

* * *

I placed the two plates and utensils on the tables together with the food I prepared. I heard the door open from the house and footsteps coming closer to the room. "I'm home." A familiar voice spoke. I turned around to face Kuroh standing next to the door frame, his whole body drenched with water.

"How was the fight?" I asked. "Did you defeat it to retrieve Kotowari?"

Kuroh shook his head as the water droplets from his hair dripped to the wooden floor. "No, not yet _-chan."

My eyes then landed on his arm that was now stained in red. My eyes widened and rushed to Kuroh as I held up his arm to examine the injury. "What happened?" Kuroh was going to answer when I pulled him to the bathroom with me. "We have clean this first before it gets infected."

Kuroh stood there watching me go through the cabinets to get the first aid kit. I prepared a bucket of warm water and cleaned the wound carefully then wrapped it with a gauze. "Please be careful next time." I said as I traced my finger on the lines of his palm. Kuroh silently nodded.

I grabbed a towel and undid Kuroh's ponytail letting his hair fall to his back. I placed the towel on his head and started drying his hair. Kuroh stared at my face as I noticed his stare on me. I blushed and slowly rub the towel on Kuroh's damp hair without any eye contact with him.

"Thank you." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Will I be able to retrieve the Kotowari?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

I connected my forehead to his and stared into his dark grey eyes. "Hey, I'm sure you'll get it. You are Yatogami Kutoh, son of Ichigen Miwa, his student, his vessel. You could do it."

"I nothing but a sword to him."

"Don't say that. You are more than that Kuroh. To me, you are a strong man with a big heart, a warrior, my friend. You are the most important person in the world, so don't worry. I'm still here for you."

* * *

**This was supposed to be a sex drabble but failed really badly... SORRY MINNA! At least it's very sweet right? OwO**

**Please review~**


	80. Too Late (Mikoto x Reader)

**Too Late (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by a Guest**

**WARNING! Angst...)**

* * *

You were always there for me, always there to comfort me, always there to give me warmth and gentleness. You were everything. The way you smile and the way you laugh always makes me happy. Through all those years, we've been close friends. You never left my side and I never left yours, since that's what friends are supposed to do.

Ever since we were young, you would always ask if I liked you. I was stupid back then, so I didn't know what kind of 'like' you were talking about. I thought it was a friend thing, so I said that I like you because you were my best friend. When I noticed that frown in your face, I wondered what I did wrong.

Our friendship still continued and my classmates from High School thought that you were my girlfriend. It was stupid and embarrassing, so I thought of spending time with other people than you. I thought of ignoring you, but I couldn't. I was afraid that you might cry. I ignored Izumo's teases about me and you being together so I continued spending time with you.

A few years have passed and you helped me become the Red King. You've helped me become the best King for HOMRA and I was happy not because of your help, but you being there for me. Ever since HOMRA was formed, I started to develop feelings for you. Through all those years of friendship, I never realized how beautiful you were. I've been so stupid to notice that ever since we were children, you loved me and I just said that I liked you because we're just best friends.

I wanted to tell you about my feelings, but I'm afraid. I was afraid that you won't love me because I didn't love you back when we were children. I was afraid that you would say that you love someone else. After a few days of building up the courage to confess to you... it was too late... You were gone and it was my fault. I didn't protect you and it was all because of me. I didn't get the chance to say my love for you and you left just like that.

* * *

**I was listening to "Nobody's Home" by ONE OK ROCK and I though of basing this drabble with that song. :) **

**I'm sorry for the late update. I was busy watching Kuroshitsuji... XD *sigh* SO many Yaoi going on~**

**Please review~ :3**


	81. Saru Jr (Saruhiko x Reader)

**Saru Jr. (Saruhiko x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by kuroh. neko. 1**

**NOTE: Continuation story of Drabble 52: Pregnant (Saruhiko x Reader))**

* * *

"Fushimi-kun, you're mission for today is to meet someone in the Shizume Hospital?" Reisi said handing him a card. Saruhiko took the card and read the writing. "The person called and wanted you to see that person. The person said it is very important." He smiled.

"Important?" Saruhiko raised an eyebrow. "Why does this person what to meet me, sir?"

"This person knows you. It is very urgent, so must leave now."

Saruhiko gave him a suspicious glared at bowed before leaving the room. He left the SCEPTER 4 headquarters and took a taxi heading to the Shizume Hospital. As he entered the Hospital, he followed room number that was written in the card.

"That's strange, this is also the same hospital and the same room that _-chan is in to get ready for pregnancy." Saruhiko said to himself, his knuckles on his chin. He entered the room and his eyes grew wide in shock.

_ laid on the bed holding a small object wrapped in white cloth. She noticed Saruhiko's presence and smiled. "Saruhiko, you finally arrived. I want you to meet our son." Saruhiko's jaw dropping mouth turned into a smile and went to _'s side. "Here, you can hold him." She carefully handed Saruhiko the small baby into his hands.

Saruhiko cradled the baby and smiled to himself. "He's beautiful." The baby smiled and giggled as he held on Saruhiko's finger tightly. "He sure has a good grip." He laughed. "What's his name?"

"I was thinking of Kenshin." _ smiled.

"You watch too much anime..." Saruhiko rolled his eyes.

"What? Kenshin is a beautiful name~"

* * *

**I was finding a perfect name for the baby until Kenshins name popped up in my mind cuz I watched Rurouni Kenshin the Live action movie for like the third of fourth time... XD I love it... Unlike Avatar the Last Airbender... =.= The movie ruined everything... I was expecting Zuko to be some kind of Chinese hot guy, until they just have to make him different (I'm not insulting the Arabs or Indians or something)... Its just that they can't make it just like the series ._. Rurouni was a succsess~ But I'm waiting for the Kurohshitsuji live action movie~ X3 I hope its awesome! I saw their choice of actors for Sebastian and Ciel, and they were perfect~ :3 but I wonder if they're good at acting the exact character of Ciel and Sebastian... **

**If you guys watched the Rurouni Kenshin Movie, I just wanna say that those actors are pretty awesome cosplayers XD **

**Please review~**


	82. Fanfictions (Tatara x Reader)

**Fanfictions (Tatara x Reader)**

* * *

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Okay everyone, take a break."

"Hai!" Everyone of the K Project cast said.

"Geez, I can't believe we're already filming the final episode~" Misaki stretched his arms and let out a loud yawned. "I can't believe you and Yashiro are gonna die." Misaki said to Mikoto who was next to him.

"Was that an insult?" Mikoto glared at Misaki.

Misaki backed up and hid behind Tatara. "No sir." Tatara laughed and walked to Mikoto.

"Have you seen _-chan, Mikoto-san?" Tatara asked. Mitoko moved his thumb behind his shoulder pointing at the female with her laptop on her lap and Seri, Neko and Anna by her side. "Thanks Mikoto-san." Tatara walked towards _ and waved. "Hey _-chan~!"

_ yelped and closed her laptop. "U-Uh... Hi Tatara-kun."

"Watcha doin' there?"

"Nothing." She flushed and looked away. "Sorry, but could you um... leave?"

"Oh... Yeah, sure... I could see you're busy there." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Let's hang out after we're done filming the last episode of K. Is that alright?"

"Of course!"

Tatara smiled and left the group of girls alone. When he left, Anna, Neko and Seri giggled. "That was a close call." Seri said.

"Yeah, it would be embarrassing if he found out." Neko said.

"C'mon. Let's continue reading the Tatara x Reader fanfic!" Anna said opening the laptop.

* * *

**:3 Hey guys, I'm planing to make a Multi-chapter OC x Character(?) story... I don't know who my OC would be paired up with, so I'm still planning. I'll tell you guys when my first chapter is already out. :D**

**Please Review~ I'm One Hell Of A Writer...**


	83. That Awkward Moment (Mikoto x Reader)

**That Awkward Moment (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by a Guest)**

* * *

_It was that very awkward moment when your boyfriend accidentally burned your clothes..._

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to the doctor?" Izumo asked Mikoto who was sitting on the couch with a ton of blankets, pillows at tissues around him. "Your cold is getting worse!"

"No. I don't need a doctor." Mikoto scowled. "I'm perfectly fine." Mikoto suddenly sneezed as it created a fire ball as it burned the tiled floor.

"We need to bring you to the doctor! Can't you see that you're sneezing fire balls!" Izumo shouted at he tugged on Mikoto's arm. Mikoto was still glued to the couch as _ placed a bowl of soup in front of him. "Thanks."

Mikoto took a spoon full of soup and opened his mouth. He was about to put the spoon inside his mouth when he suddenly sneezed as it made a fire ball heading towards _. Within a blink of an eye, all of her clothes were burned (except her underwear) as she stood there half-naked in front of everyone else in the bar.

"Oh, sorry..." Mikoto said bluntly rubbing his nose.

* * *

**XD Mikoto doesn't give a f*** if his girlfriend is striped naked in front of everyone. lol**

**About the K project fanfic I said before with my OC in it, I changed it to a Kuroshitsuji fanfic which is a Sebastian x OC. So yeh... That would be all...**

**:3 Please review~**


	84. Butler (Reisi x Reader)

**Butler (Reisi x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by miyame-chan**

**WARNING! AU...)**

* * *

I glanced at the old grandfather clock as its hands struck 12:01. I tapped my fingers impatiently on my desk and glanced back at the clock. "Arg, where is that butler? I sent him a letter to come here at 12 sharp. If that newbie isn't here within a minute, then there's no use to have a butler like that."

A knock came through the door as my attention went to the door. "Come in." A man dressed in a black butler suit and glasses came inside and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness Milady." He said with his hand to his chest.

"Where have you been? I told you to come at 12 sharp. It was a simple task yet you didn't follow it."

"I have been preparing Chamomile Tea for you Milady." He smiled, going back to the door to retrieve a cart with a beautiful display of chinaware tea set. My eyes were marveled at the sight and the strong, yet sweet aroma of the tea. "And again, I am greatly sorry."

"That is fine. Thank you." I said. "But I didn't order you bring me tea."

"It is true, but I have noticed that you work really hard. So I decided to prepare you a refreshment as you work." He gave me an appealing smile and my cheeks slightly flushed.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "Oh, and may I know your name?"

"Munakata Reisi." He bowed.

"Well then Reisi, please work hard."

"Yes, Milady." He poured the tea into the cup and gently placed it on my desk before he left the room. I turned my swivel chair around as I covered my face with a book that was on my lap.

"Blood hell! My must my butler be so handsome!" I squealed. "That means he's gonna serve me for my whole life... Oh great..."

* * *

**Imagine Reisi with a butler suit... . He would be so sexy! :3 I wish I have a butler that's all perfect and handsome just like Sebastian, Claude, Franz, Kanon, Toyogawa and the rest of the hot butlers... ANIME! Y U MAKE PEOPLE SO PERFECT! OAO**

**and yeh... the obvious words that I put at the end of the drabble :3**


	85. New Appearance (Rikio x Reader)

**New Appearance (Rikio x Reader)**

* * *

I stared in bewilderment at Rikio's dramatic transformation. Rikio's fats burned off, his hair grew longer, he shaved off his facial hair... He turned into a compete hottie! Like some kind male super model! He has the body, the hair, the looks, the tan, the charisma, it's what any girl wants from their dream guy. The last time I saw Rikio was yesterday, and he was still fat as usual. But I couldn't believe that he suddenly changed within 24 hours. Was that even possible? Well, now that the new Rikio's here, Misaki, Chitose, Dewa, and Bandou were pretty much jealous of him, because Rikio's basically catching a lot of attention from the ladies. And Rikio was oblivious to noticed that. Maybe he thought that they were just customers (which they are, but only to see Rikio). Izumo was pretty happy that their were a lot of customers coming in the bar, so he didn't mind Rikio to be the magnet of this whole situation.

It was very entertaining to see weird things going on in HOMRA. I wonder why did I even join this group...

"_-chan! Do you have anything to order?" Rikio said.

"Oh.. Uh, no... Nothing actually."

"Okay. So.. Do you notice something about me?"

"Yeah! Your appearance. You look... Great..." I gave out a thumbs up and smiled.

"Do you like my new appearance?" Rikio said as he took my hand in his and his eyes sparkled. A sweatdrop formed and nodded. Rikio's smile widen and jump with joy. "Yes! _-chan like me! Yata-chan, did you hear that! _-chan like my new looks! Does that mean she likes me?"

* * *

**Hey people of the world!**

**Why don't I tell you a trivia that some of you don't know yet. Cuz I think some of you know this and some of you don't. I don't know... But here's one trivia that I just found in the internet. The SCEPTER 4 is actually a nickname for the Organization. The original name is Annex 4. Yeh, that info was found in the 'K:Trading CD, 3&4"... I didn't know about this so I wanted to share this to you guys..**

**OwO Well, that would be all... Stay tune for the next update and please review~!**


	86. Cuddle (Young Mikoto x Reader)

**Cuddle (Young Mikoto x Young Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Reika120)**

* * *

It was my first time having Mikoto to sleep in my house, but he has a separate room to sleep in which was the guests room that was across from mine. I stared at the ceiling as I wondered if Mikoto's asleep right now. I was wasn't tired yet to fall asleep, so I waited for that tiredness to seep in.

"_-chan? Are you asleep?" I turned my head to the door to see Mikoto holding a pillow.

"Mikoto-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep. So was wondering if I could sleep with you."

I smiled and scooted to give Mikoto space for him to sleep with me. He went on my bed and tucked ourselves with my blanket. Mikoto smiled and scooted closer to me. "Can we cuddle?" I nodded and Mikoto put his arms around me and I put my arms around him.

* * *

**Ok... This was super short... ._. **

**So, why don't I tell you a scary moment that I experienced in school... :) I got bored and I don't know what to do, so yeah...**

**This happened when I was in Second Year High School. I was in my classroom together with my four best friends, Fem, Robz, Kaye, and Pearl (these are just their nicknames...). The lights were off, we left the air con on, closed the curtains to make the room dark and cold, and left the school armchairs rearranged. We were the only ones there and my other classmates were in the gym playing basketball or outside talking and stuff. My two bff's were talking about college and me and the other two were listening. And from the corner of my eye, I saw a tall black figure running from the bathroom (our classroom has our own bathroom) to the door. My bff, Kaye, also saw it and we ran outside screaming. XD It was said that our classroom was haunted because before the school was built, there was once this tree that was in the same area where our classroom was. I forgot out the story about it, but I think someone died there... My two other classmates also had the same experience too. My gay classmate and 'swag' classmate were the only ones in the classroom eating lunch. It wasn't dark and the lights we're on. So while they were eating, we have this body length mirror in our classroom and it was facing them and they were facing it. I don't know why, but they just ate lunch in front of it. Then both of them saw the same tall dark figure running from the bathroom to the door. So the both of them ran and carried their lunch outside and decided to eat there instead.**

**Okay~ stay tune and review~ :3**


	87. Cherry (Saruhiko x Reader)

**Cherry (Saruhiko x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Guest)**

* * *

Me and Saruhiko sat under the tree eating cherries together. It was very peaceful. The weathers just right and its a perfect day for me and Saruhiko to have some bonding time together.

"Hey _-chan." Saruhiko said as he ate one cherry.

"Hmm?" I turned to him and ate another cherry.

Saruhiko showed me a cherry stem and smirked. "Wanna have a competition on knotting five cherry stems with only our tongue?"

"Knotting cherry stems?" I tilted my head. "I don't know how to knot cherry stems but I'll try!"

"Okay, START!"

I ate one cherry and took the stem into my mouth. I circled my tongue around hopping to form a knot. I looked at Saruhiko and noticed that he was already on his fourth stem. I spit the stem out and pouted.

"No fair! You're doing this competition 'cuz you know how to do this so you could win!"

Saruhiko completed all five knots and smiled. "I win."

I slapped his arm and pouted. "Cheater!"

Saruhiko chuckled and plucked out a stem from a cherry. "You know, those who knows how to knot a cherry stem with their tongue are good kissers."

I blushed. "Really?"

Saruhiko nodded. "Want me to show you?" He smirked as he leaned towards me with the cherry stem sticking out between his lips.

* * *

**._. I wonder how people could do it, cuz I can't...**

**owo review~**


	88. Wedding (Misaki x Reader)

**Wedding (Misaki x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by glittergurl22 and onimue)**

* * *

"Are you okay, _-chan?" Anna asked, tugging on my gown. I looked at the her and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous that's all."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be happy soon when this wedding's over together with Yata-kun. 'Cuz I know I'll be happy for you and I'll also be happy when I'm off this dress." Anna said as she scratches her arm.

I giggled and patter her head. "Don't worry, you'll get that itchy dress off when we get home after the wedding."

"After the wedding, are we going to have a party at the bar?"

"Yup! A party with lots and lots of cake!"

~Time Skip~

"Misaki Yata, would you like _ to be your beautiful wedded wife?" The priest said.

"I do." Misaki nodded as he held my hands.

"And you _, would you like to have Misaki yata as your handsome wedded husband?"

"I do." I smiled.

"You may kiss the bride."

Misaki grabbed my chin and slowly pulled me into a soft passionate kiss. People in the background cheered and some cried (mostly the HOMRA and Saru).

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

"Hmm... I do... I do..." I groaned.

"You do what?" Misaki asked and poked my cheek. I gasped and sat up as my forehead collided with Misaki's. "GAAAHH! WHAT THE HECK!"

I groaned and rubbed my head. "Uh, s-sorry Yata-chan..."

"Anyways, what were you talking about while you were sleeping? You kept on saying 'I do... I do...' What the hell was all that about?"

I flushed and threw a pillow on his face. "Shut up! Its none of your business!"

* * *

**Hey guys~ For those who likes Kuroshitsuji, I have posted my new story about it. So if you are willing to read it, just go to my Profile :) Thank you~**

**Review~ **


	89. Amusement Park (Weismann x Reader)

**Nickname (Weismann x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by 3andaquartermoons95)**

* * *

"Shiro-kun! C'mon! Hurry! Hurry!" I shouted in the crowd as Adolfs silhouette appeared. Adolf panted when reached me.

"_, you're so fast. Could you at least slow down? I couldn't catch up with you."

"Gosh, you're such a slowpoke. You need more exercise you know." I giggled and grabbed his arm. I pulled him up and smiled up at him. "But don't worry, we're already here~"

Adolf looked up at the large sign saying Amusement Park at the entrance as people walked pass them. "We're going to have our date here?"

"Yup! Don't worry Shiro-kun, it'll be fun! Since I'm here with you."

"Why are you calling me Shiro?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not comfortable calling you Adolf, not that I hate your name or anything. It's just too formal that's all, and I want to call you something that seems right for couples like us. Since couples like to call their partners by their nickname, I wanna call Shiro-kun... If its okay with you..." I blushed and covered my cheeks with my long sleeves.

Adolf laughed and cupped my cheeks with his hands. "Anything is fine with me, just as long it came from you." He connected his forehead to mine and smiled. "... Your cheeks are so warm..." My face heated up and pouted as Adolf laughed. "You're so cute~ And you're so small, even though we have the same age."

"I'm only half your size!" I pouted.

"Hey, since you gave me a nickname, I'll give you a nickname! And I think Chibi would definitely suit you!"

"No way! I'm not that small!"

"But I think its cute." Adolf made a cute smile hoping that I would agree with him. I was sucker for that stupid cute face of his, so I gave up. "I'm glad that you like that nickname~" He patted my head and we made our way in the Amusement Park.

* * *

**Hello loves! Have you heard of the Anime 'No.6'?**

**I watched it together with my sis and both of cried at the end of the anime. It only has 11 episodes so the anime is pretty touching cuz its about the friendship between two guys. :') Its the best anime I have ever watched~**

**Review~**


	90. Realization (Eric x Reader)

**Realization (Eric x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx)**

* * *

"EEEEERRRRRIIIIICCCC!"

Erics eyelids flew open at the person screaming his name that awaken his slumber. He saw a girl running towards him until her face was inches from his. "Hi Eric~ Sorry to disturb you but I got bored and I want someone to play with. I've asked the others but they said no, so you're my only option." Eric blinked but he still listened to the girl. "I know I'm annoying and stuff, according to what you always say to me, but I really want to play Eric-kun..."

Eric blankly stared at _ as she gave him her not-so-famous doggy pout. He sighed. "Fine... I'll play with you..."

"Yay~!" She hugged Eric and rubbed her cheek on his. "Okay, lets play~" She took out a two cat ear headbands; one black and one white. She placed the black one on Erics head and the white one on her own. "You'll be the black cat and I'll be the white cat~"

"_, what are we playing?"

"I don't know... But you look cute in that~"

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Hey Eric-kun~ Look, there's a black cat and white cat over there..." _ pointed outside the window. Eric looked outside when he saw a black cat 'banging' on the white cat. His eyes widened like they where going to pop out from its sockets. He covered _ eyes and pulled her back from the window.

"Um... I think you shouldn't look at that..."

"Why?"

"Well.. uh..."

"Hey, you know those cats looks like us~" She smiled, patting her white cat ears.

"Uh..." _Okay... That just ruined my mind... Okay Eric... Stop thinking dirty... _ is too innocent to know this..._

* * *

**AW YEH~! Finally on the 90th drabble! 10 more and we'll reach to a 100... :3**


	91. Promise (Mikoto x Reader)

**Promise (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by justanotaku**

**WARNING! Angst...)**

* * *

I would always devote my love, my life just for her. She will always be my most important person in the world and that will never change... I always send her text messages if she's okay or not and I always text her _I love You_ every night. As the Red King, not only I will protect my clan but also those that I love. Even if its the smallest problem, I'm always there.

But I couldn't do any of these things anymore because of that text message she gave me.

I was going to visit her house so we could have Friday movie night, but her mother said that she was busy. I understood and I didn't have to ask why. After a few moments, I received a message from _.

_I'm sorry about earlier_, it said. _I wanted to see you, but I need some time on my own. Hey, why don't you do a promise for me? Then when that promise is over, please come and see me. :) So here's your promise. Promise me that you shouldn't think of me for one whole week. When that's over, come to my house and I'll tell you something very important. I love you~_

And so I did what she said.

I didn't think of her for the whole week. I kept focusing on different activities that I and my clan are doing. It was easy to do but quite lonely. Without her, it felt quiet. But I have to do what she told me to do.

When my 7 days were over, I went back to her house. "_, I did it! I didn't think of you for 1 week!" I raced to her bedroom when I saw he mother weeping by _'s bed. That's when I found out that she was fighting cancer all along... Her mother came to me and gave me a crinkled paper.

"She wanted to give this to you." She said sorrowfully.

I took the paper and read it.

_I'm happy for you Mikoto! I'm happy that you're able to not think about me for 1 week. Now, Mikoto... Do this everyday..._

* * *

**While I was typing this, I was listening to 'Rokutosei no Yoru' by Aimer which is the ending song of the anime No.6 TT^TT I was crying while I was typing this...**


	92. How To Do A Real Kiss (Kuroh x Reader)

**How To Do A Real Kiss (Kuroh x Reader)**

* * *

"Kuroh-kun," Kuroh turned to me as I sat next him with a frown on my face. "Me and Neko have been talking about Drama's until it turned into an argue about what a real kiss is. She said that a real kiss involves a tongue, but I think it's not true! I think a real kiss is just a peck on the lips right? Neko said it's not considered as a kiss. I'm so confused so I was wondering what a real kiss is? Could you help me Kuroh-kun?"

Kuroh blinked, "You know there are different types of kiss." He chuckled.

"What? Really? Then could you show me one of the common ones?" I asked curiously.

Kuroh smirked. "Well, if you insist. But first, stick out your tongue."

I stuck out my tongue a bit and looked at him. "Like this?"

"More..."

I nodded and stuck it out a bit more. "This?"

"More..."

I opened my mouth to show him my tongue. He smiled. "Good, just like that." I was about to reply when he shoved his mouth to mine as he gave a passionate kiss. I rapidly flushed when I felt his tongue exploring inside my mouth. We break out for air and he smirked. "That's how you do a real kiss."

I blushed and nodded.

* * *

[Extended Ending]

"Ne, _-chan." Yashiro called. "How do two people kiss?"

"You never saw two people kiss?" I raised an eyebrow and Shiro shook his head. "Oh... Okay then, I'll teach you!"

"Really?! Great!"

"WAIT! NO!" Kuroh yelled.

* * *

**Yo Loves~ For now on, I'll call my dear readers 'Love' OwO Is that okay for you guys? Questions? None? OKAY! **

**'Till next time Loves~**


	93. Circle of Friends (Tatara x Reader)

**Circle of Friends (Tatara x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Reika120, Mishary and XxXxSayuri-chanxXxX**

**The idea of putting Tatara's character song in the drabble was Sayuri-chan's idea (And I will praise you for that wonderful idea... Have a cookie~ :3) and the pregers idea was Reika's idea I think... Sorry, I forget a lot and I'm too lazy to go back through the reviews to check who made that idea... Anyways, on to the drabble! )**

* * *

"I'm so happy." Tatara smiled as he listened to the faint sound of a babies heart beat in _'s womb. "When is he gonna come out?"

She giggled. "For the umpteenth time, I don't know. And what makes you so sure that's it's gonna be a boy?"

"Cuz I know our child would definitely look like me." Tatara winked. "If it's a boy, I'll teach him everything I know! Even playing the guitar."

"Then what if it's a girl?"

"I can teach her too, but since I taught you how to play the guitar, I guess that would be your responsibility." He laughed.

"Aww... But I want her to be a daddy's girl."

"Even though I wanted to have a son, I'm deeply honored if I have a baby girl that would be a daddy's girl. A little girl that would love me just like her own mother~"

"Oh shut up." She blushed. "Hey, why don't you sing your song for our little baby? He or she might like it..."

"Hey, I was gonna do that..." He smirked.

He took out his acoustic guitar and played a soft rhythm.

_" Ikusen mono kosasuru michi de_

_Bokura wa deaeta_

_Massugu na mana zashi de_

_Mirai o misueteta_

_Nani ga okotte mo_

_Tomo ni arukeba_

_Nandai mono yuuki ga michi afure_

_Norikoe rareru_

_Mamorarete iru_

_Aka ni somatta yuuhi ni_

_Chikatta kotoba wa_

_Sepia no tsuki ni suikomarete yuku_

_Haruka musunda_

_Atsui kizuna_

_Douka towa ni_

_Tsuzukimasu you ni "_

* * *

**:) Hey Loves~ For my dear readers, I thank you for reading my drabbles! *throws cookies and nutella* COOKIES & NUTELLA FOR EVERYONE!**


	94. Butler (Part 2) (Reisi x Reader)

**Butler (Part 2) (Reisi x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by UseMyImagination**

**My dear friend UMI said the "Drabble 84: Butler" was too short, so I added a part two and added some Kuroshitsuji touch to this drabble too ;) ENJOY! **

**WARNING! AU...)**

* * *

"Master, it's time to get up."

"Okay..." I groaned as I sat up. "Oh wait... Just 10 more minutes..." I laid back down and went back to sleep. Reisi, my butler, sighed and opened the curtains as the suns rays hit my face. My groaned again and I reached out for my covers to cover my face. "Just 10 minutes Reisi... I'm too sleepy..."

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that. If you stay laying in bed, your breakfast would get cold." Reisi pulled the covers away from my face as the suns rays hit my face again.

"Gosh... Fine..." I growled. "Even if its your second day here, you sure are strict." I haphazardly pushed the covers and made my way to the bathroom.

"I'll be leaving your clothes on your bed. After that, please head to the dinning room. Your breakfast is ready."

"K... Thanks..."

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

I paused as I narrowed my eyes at Reisi who was organizing my newly washed clothes. "Reisi... What the hell are you doing?"

"Organizing your clothes, master."

"And what are you holding?"

"Your underwear, master."

"Right! And you aren't you even ashamed! It's my freaking underwear!" I fumed as my cheeks flushed in a bright shade of red.

"Master. I am your butler. I got use to this because I always do the laundry and dry cleaning."

"Seriously? How about Saruhiko?"

"Saruhiko is the houseman, but he said he wouldn't dare to wash a females clothes or dry them or organize them. So he gave the job to me." Reisi smirked.

"Um... Okay, get back to work." I sighed as my blush were still on cheeks.

"Yes, master." He replied.

I went out and walked back to my room. "Gosh... That's just embarrassing. Letting a man wash my clothes and underwear for me."

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

"You called, master." Reisi entered dark room with a candle at hand.

"I got a nightmare..." I said as I stared at him.

"And what should I help to get rid of your nightmare?"

"Just stand there by the window. Stay until I fall asleep please."

Reisi smiled and bowed. "As you wish, master." Reisi stood in front of the window as he stared at my back that was facing him.

"Reisi."

"Yes?"

"Good night."

"Good night, master."

* * *

**I just put up some good scenes between a servant and a master... :3 I just love servant-master love stories~ It looks super cute~ **


	95. Stay (Mikoto x Reader)

**Stay (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Mishary and Yuki Hagane**

**WARNING! AU...)**

* * *

I trudged down the muddy road as the heavy rain poured down on me. I brought my cloak closer to my body and tried to find my way back to the village. But it seems that I got lost when the storm came. I didn't know where I am but I need to find a place where I could dry up and wait for the rain to end so I could go back to the village.

I couldn't see a thing through this rain and so I aimlessly walk around in the middle of nowhere to find a place where I would stay for the night.

Far away, I could see a glint of light through the rain. My heart lightened at the sight. _Finally! A place to stay for the night!_

I raced towards it until I find myself in front of a large mansion. I looked up at it in amazement. I never knew that there was a mansion near my village (if it really is near my village). I walked towards its two large doors and took a peek inside. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I called. The entry hall was dark but there were a few candles lit by the staircase. I cautiously step inside and closed the door as water dripped from my wet clothes. "I got lost and I couldn't find my way to the village because of the storm." I called out again. "Is it okay if I stay for the night until the storm stops?"

"Did I tell you to enter?"

I jumped and looked around for the voice that suddenly called out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"State your name."

"_..."

"You said that you wanted to stay for the night until the storm stops?"

I nodded. "Yes. Then I'll be on my way when the storm is gone."

"Well then... You are welcome to my mansion."

"Thank you!"

The sound of foot step echoed around the dim hall. I eyed at the staircase when the person came into view. It was a man clad in black, his suit was neat and formal and his hair... his hair is in a beautiful color of red that matches his amber eyes. "I'm Mikoto Suoh, the owner of this mansion."

"Thank you for your kindness, Mikoto-san." I bowed.

"It's my pleasure." He nodded. He didn't show a smile or a frown. He just kept a plain straight face. Well, at least he kind enough to let me stay here for a while...

* * *

**There will be a part two of this drabble! :D So stay tune!**


	96. Like a Ninja (Izumo x Reader)

**Like a Ninja (Izumo x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Neil)**

* * *

"You're gonna do what?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna sneak in _'s house and secretly put my love letter under her pillow! And then when she finds it, she'll read it! And then she would definitely return her feelings to me!" Izumo exclaimed. "I worked so hard on it that I asked my French tutor how to make a proper love letter. It would be a great plan, right Mikoto!"

"I'm not gonna be a part of it." He faced away from Izumo and continued drinking his juice box. "And isn't it a bit too gay? I thought girls are suppose give love letters."

"I think that would be romantic." Tatara smiled.

"I'm glad you like my idea Tatara!" Izumo grinned then turn to Mikoto with a scowl. "Unlike _him_."

"Go have it your way." Mikoto sighed. "But I'm not gonna help you if _ tries to kill you or something when you break into her house."

"I'm not gonna break in! I'm gonna _sneak_ in..."

"Whatever."

"I can help you if you want." Tatara said.

Izumo smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks but I can do this myself."

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

"Izumo, what are you doing?" I stared at the blonde man lifting my pillow as he was about to place something under it. Izumo jumped at turned around to face me.

"_! Uh... Hi! What a coincidence!" He stuttered.

"What are you doing in my room? And what were you gonna put under my pillow?"

Izumo bit his lip and looked around nervously. "I was going to... uh... see if there are... termites under your pillow?" I raised my eyebrow as Izumo began to sweat. "Okay... I was going to give this to you..." He sighed as he handed me a cute pink envelope.

I took it as I examined its lace patterns. "You came over here just to give me this envelope but you attempted act all ninja like just to put this under my pillow?" Izumo nodded as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "That's sweet of you." I smiled. I walked towards his and placed a peck on his cheek.

* * *

**indrani : Of coarse I'll do your requests! :) But please be patient cuz I'm also working on others as well... ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed my drabbles!**

**Animefanatic XD : XD lol really? That must adorable! QwQ I'm glad you think my drabbles are awesome!**

**AsDreamyAsICanBe : ^^ of course I'll do your request! I can accept any request you guys give me! QwQ Thank you for loving my drabbles!~**


	97. Military (Tsun Misa x Reader x Yan Saru)

**Military (Yandere!Saru x Reader x Tsundere!Misa)**

**(A/N: Requested by mon0**

**WARNING! AU...)**

* * *

"Sir, we have successfully completed the mission." Me, Misaki and Saruhiko said in sync. Mikoto nodded and exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Good. You may now leave." The three of us saluted and left his tent.

I sighed in frustration and looked up at the sky where helicopters and jets flew above their camp. "I wanna be in the battlefield now... I'm bored staying here and wait for the enemy to strike. Shouldn't we strike first before they strike us?"

"Gosh, you're so stupid." Misaki growled. "Didn't you listen in the meeting! The captain said that it was his plan to let the enemy strike first!"

"Well, I want them to come here fast. I feel like fighting now..."

"You? Fight? Tsk, you're a girl. You'd easily die if them come."

"Hey!" I pouted.

"At least _ beaten you in a spar." Saruhiko joined in the convo as he placed his hand on my head.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Misaki fumed as his face grew red.

"Yeah, you weren't ready that you were gonna get beaten by a girl." Saruhiko snickered.

"At least you're still strong Misaki-kun." I smiled. Misaki blushed as it reached his ears.

"Really? I am?"

"Yeah! But you aren't strong enough to beat me."

"You!" Misaki was about to pounce at me when a small yelp escaped my mouth. Misaki and Saruhiko looked to me when they saw a guy behind me.

"Hehehe... Nice butt you got there sweetie~" He said. His breath reeks of beer and smoke. I pulled away from the man and Saruhiko pulled me behind him.

"Hey! What the fuck man!" Misaki shouted at him.

"Excuse me, soldier..." Saruhiko said. The man hiccupped and faced him. "I believe that you must die."

* * *

**Sorry, I failed in the tsundere yandere personalities *bows* I'm sorry! At least I've seen really good *cough* hot *cough* fanarts of Saru and Misa in military uniforms~ *fangirls* gosh they're so sexy~**


	98. Stay (Part 2) (Mikoto x Reader)

**Stay (Part 2) (Mikoto x Reader)**

* * *

"Thank you for the warm bath and the new clothes, Mikoto-san." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

The sound of thunder and a flack lighting erupted outside as the rain fell even harder. "I guess it'll rain longer that I thought."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Mikoto asked.

I nodded. "Yeah sure. I was gonna have dinner with my parents but I couldn't because of the rain."

"Don't worry. I'm sure the storm will die down and you'll be able to be with your parents again."

"Thank you."

"Well then, please follow me." He extended his arm to me as I politely accept it and wrapped my arm around his.

I looked at the hallway around me. The hallway was lit up with dim candles and rows of paintings and sculptures were lined up by the wall. It looked eerie with the sound of thunder and rain and the flashing of the lightning. But with Mikoto with me, I felt at ease. I also realized how warm he is. Like big warm teddy bear.

"So you live alone?" I said. staring up a conversation.

"I once lived here with some friends of mine. They're almost like a family to me. But they left a few years ago."

I looked down. "You must have stayed here for a lot of years... It must be lonely."

"It's okay. I've lived with it."

"Am I the first person that came here?"

"Probably."

"You should be glad that I came." I smiled. "It's been so many years that you have company in this lonely mansion."

"I guess so."

Once we arrive to the dining area, my mouth hung open at the food that was served on the long dining table. I don't know if two people could finish everything.

"Please enjoy." Mikoto insisted. I didn't have to talk back if he was that one who prepared it, but hell I'm hungry!

.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.~oOo~.

"This room is beautiful!" I exclaimed as Mikoto showed me a room which could be the music room.

I entered the dim room as I examined the instruments that were properly placed on a stand or that were leaning on the wall.

"My friend Tatara is fond of instruments. He's very skillful every single one of these." Mikoto said as he touched one of the violins that laid on a table.

"Really? That's amazing." My eyes caught glimpse of a piano that stood in front of the window. I trailed my finger on the keys and sat on the leather seat. I stared to play a soft tune of the song "soundless voice".

As the whole song ended, Mikoto clapped and smirked. "That was beautiful. I didn't know you could play the piano."

"I was insprired." I smiled.

"Well, while you were playing, the rain stopped. And surprisingly, its already morning."

I turned to the window behind me as a small glint of sunlight shown through the clouds. "The rain stopped. I could go back home..."

"I'll lead you outside." Mikoto said. I nodded and followed him outside of the mansion. We walked out of the gate as I noticed the village wasn't far from here.

"The village is just down this hill. Just follow that path and you're there."

"Thank you Mikoto-san." I walked towards him and planted a small peck on his cheek. "You saved me and helped me and I don't know what to repay you."

"There's no need." Mikoto said as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." I was about to walk away when Mikoto grabbed my wrist.

"Is it okay if you come and visit again? You stay here as long as you want."

I blinked and nodded. "Of course I will!"

* * *

**And so, you and Mikoto lived happily ever after. The End.**

**UMI: XD yeh... I'll call you UMI right now. Well, I never watched or heard of "Shitsuji Tachi no Renai Jijou Himitsu no Happy presents" but that sure is long lol lol lol maybe I'll try to watch it someday :) You could also ask for any request! Anything! I'm not really that super busy or anything.**

**And for the others, thank you! ;* I'll do all your requests and I will work on them just as long as I have enough time or if I'm not too lazy to do them.**

**2 more to go people! Then I'll reach to the 200 drabbles! OmO**


	99. More Important (Saruhiko x Reader)

**More Important (Saruhiko x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Claudia001 and Rahel-chan desu)**

* * *

"You can't swim?" Saruhiko asked, carrying an umbrella above us as the rain falls.

"Yeah." I laughed. "It's one of my most terrifying moments of my childhood. It was my first time swimming in the swimming pool in our backyard. So I ran to the deepest part of the pool without even knowing. I jumped in... And I realized that I don't know how to swim. I thought I could, cuz even seen many people do it. I started downing until my dad saved me." I shivered slightly from the memory.

"Its pretty sad." Saruhiko frowned. "You can't swim in the swimming pool or the beach. No wonder you didn't accept Misaki's invitation to go the beach for a beach party."

Me and Saruhiko stopped by a slop that leads down to a river. " Its okay if I missed all the fun. I don't mind."

"I could stay with you if you want." Saruhiko suggested. "While the party's going on, I'll stay with you at your house so you could have some company."

"Really? Thats very sweet-" I saw cut off went the sound of rain fell louder and harder.

"C'mon. We better go before we could catch a cold."

We were about to leave when the wind threw the umbrella out of Saruhiko's hands.

"I'll get it!" I raced out to get the umbrella back.

"Wait! _, it's dangerous!"

The umbrella was going to fall to the river and so I ran down the wet muddy to get it. I was almost there to the river when I suddenly lost my footing. I was about to fall into the river when Saruhiko caught me by the arm and pulled me back. I watched as the umbrella was carried away my the current of the river. I turned to Saruhiko and frowned. "I'm sorry. I-I could get to save your umbrella."

"You idiot! You're more important than an umbrella! I don't wanna lose you if you drowned in there."

* * *

**Hey guys! My classes are gonna start at June 5. Don't forget that I'm still gonna continue my drabbles until it reaches 200. So when school starts, I dont know if I'm going to be busy or what... **

**Anyways, luv u all and please review~**


	100. Twins (Part 2) (Mikoto x Reader)

**Twins (Part 2) (Mikoto x Reader)**

**(A/N: Requested by Reika120**

**This is the part two of Drabble 59 :) )**

* * *

_~Info~_

_Back at the first part, the twins names are Akane (meaning Deep Red) And Kasai (meaning Fire). Akane is the younger twin (she's a girl), and the Kasai is the older twin (a boy). They're 10 minutes apart. They both look the same with the red hair and all... Just like they're father... That would be all._

* * *

"Daddy!" Akane cried. "Onii-chan burned my teddy!" The little girl jumped into her fathers arms as Mikoto glared at his son who was holding the burnt teddy bear.

"Kasai. Didn't I tell you not to use your flames recklessly." Mikoto warned.

"But she started it!" Kasai pointed at Akane accusingly. "She burned my PSP!"

"Because there was a monster! I thought it was real." Akane shouted.

"You're so stupid! It's not real!"

"Hey!" Mikoto shouted. "Don't forget that I'm still here. Now Akane, apologize to your brother. You too Kasai. I'll buy you two another PSP and another teddy bear on your birthday."

"But that would be next year! I can't wait that long!" Kaai whined.

"You're getting too addictive to it. So do something else other that doing video games."

"Fine! I'll go to uncle Misaki house! At least he'd let me play video games everyday."

"There's no need for you to go to his house now." _ said as she went out of the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Mikoto placed Akane to the ground as she ran to _. "Mommy! Kasai burned my teddy!"

"Hey! You started it!"

"Stop fighting! I will blame the both of you because I know that you two used your flames recklessly!"

"Sorry mom." They both said and glared at each other.

"Oh yeh, your uncle Misaki is coming." _ said.

"And I'm here!~" Misaki burst in from the door with open arms.

"Uncle Misaki!" Kasai exclaimed as he ran to Misaki to give him a big hug. "About time you here! So where's the Xbox that you wanna give me?"

"Hey sport! It's been a while, but your Xbox is in the car."

"Awesome! I wonder why you aren't my father..."

"Hey!" Mikoto shouted.

"I'm kidding. I still love you daddy."

* * *

**Brats... thats all I'm gonna say... I really don't like bratty children =.= so annoying...**

**:) 100 drabbles! yay! Now get ready for 200 DRABBLES!**


	101. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey Loves! QnQ I'm so sorry for not update for like a super long time. I forgot to tell you guys that I can't continue making 200 more drabbles because I'm so supper busy in school because I'm gonna be a college student soon. So my schedule is pretty tight and ideas are running low. Plus, I'm already on to the new anime Shingeki No Kyojin, so it's very hard to continue some drabbles because of my lazyness. *bows* I'M SORRY!

But for all Shingeki No Kyojin watchers, I'll be posting a new 'story' about it. Yes, a story with multi chapters. But that would be next month XP. I'm still very happy that all of you guys are reading this! Especially that there are new readers reading my drabbles. QwQ I feel so giddy inside now~

Well, thats all...

Luv ya~


End file.
